Clanes
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: UA. Sakura, hija menor del líder del clan Kinomoto. Shaoran, futuro líder del clan Li. Dos cachorros de lobo que se hacen amigos sin pensar en su rivalidad... pero no se les permite estar juntos, sus clanes son rivales desde mucho antes de que nacieran. ¿Cómo mantener esa amistad en secreto?


**CLANES**

"Esta historia empieza en los bosques. Hace mucho tiempo, existía un único clan de lobos; un gran clan dominado por 2 lobos ancianos, aunque sabios. Se decía de ellos que eran capaces de desaparecer con el viento y hablar con los espíritus del bosque, a quienes pedían consejo para sobrevivir. Su sabiduría era transmitida de generación en generación, hasta que un día, los dos líderes discutieron y se separaron, y con ellos se fue separando el clan. Entonces empezaron a rivalizar entre ellos hasta romper del todo el clan, formando los dos que hay ahora: el clan Li y el clan Kinomoto"

En un claro entre los árboles del bosque, mientras el sol caía, una loba de color marrón rojizo, con partes más claras en la cara, el morro, las patas, el vientre y la cola (como lo suelen tener todos los lobos) y de profundos ojos azules, miraba fijamente al grupo de lobeznos que formaban medio círculo delante suyo.

Eran seis en total: uno de color marrón tierra, de pelo medio erizado y de ojos cerrados, llamado Yamazaki; a su lado, una de color marrón oscuro al igual que los ojos, sin ninguna mancha, llamada Chiharu; otra de color marrón algo más claro, con unas manchas al borde de los ojos que parecía que tuviera gafas, llamada Naoko; una cuarta de color marrón algo rojizo igual que sus ojos, parecía la más mayor, con las partes más claras menos la cola y tenía unos mechones de pelo que le hacían forma de media luna en las mejillas, esa era Rika; una quinta era de color negro azulado, con el pelo algo rizado, y de ojos azul intenso, igual que la loba que les hablaba, llamada Tomoyo; y la última era completamente blanca y de ojos verde intenso, llamada Sakura.

Los lobeznos, muy atentos, escuchaban la historia de los dos clanes. Ya la habían oído muchas veces, pero les encantaba oírla.

- Muchos han sido los intentos de volver a juntar los dos clanes, pero han sido inútiles - siguió la loba - El último encuentro terminó en una dura pelea, y es por eso que la reunión de esta noche es muy importante - se levantó - Todos debemos portarnos muy bien para que no ocurra nada.

- Pero mamá - dijo la pequeña Tomoyo - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Todos vosotros tendréis que estar sentados entre las patas de vuestros padres, sin hacer ruido.

- Menuda noche nos espera - dijo con aburrimiento Naoko - Yo que esperaba poder conocer a otros cachorros para contar mis historias de miedo.

- ^^U Pero Naoko, no creo que a todos los cachorros les guste oír historias de miedo - dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Claro que no! Seguro que hay alguno que es tan miedica como tú, Sakura - dijo medio riendo, y los demás se unieron.

- /u_u\ - bajó las orejas apenada - No seas así, Naoko…

- Lo siento.

- Tía Sonomi - miró a la loba - ¿Tendré que estar presente en toda la reunión?

- Sí - miró fijamente a la cachorrita - Tanto tú como tu hermano debéis estar presentes al lado de vuestro padre.

- Pero… ¿no bastaría con que sólo fuera Toya? - bajó las orejas, algo indignada.

- Que Toya sea el mayor y el heredero no significa que tú dejes de ser hija del líder, así que tienes que asistir.

- Pues qué rollo.

- Sólo será esta noche. ^-^

- ^_^ Bueno, supongo que por una noche…

- Así me gusta, que sonrías. ¡Vamos, id a jugar! - dio un golpecito con el morro a su hija Tomoyo y otro a Sakura.

- ¡Vamos! - Sakura se levantó y empezó a correr, seguida de los demás.

- … - se quedó mirando a los pequeños mientras se alejaban - Realmente es igual a su madre, ¿verdad?

- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? - un lobo de color marrón claro y con unas manchas alrededor de los ojos en forma de gafas salió de entre los árboles.

- Hace rato que te he olido, Fujitaka - dijo mirando como los lobeznos jugaban - Hueles casi igual que Sakura.

- Gracias.

- ¬¬# No era ningún cumplido.

- ^^U

- Sakura cada vez se parece más a Nadeshiko.

- Seguro que cuando sea mayor será igual que ella.

- Nadeshiko era tan bella… la única loba blanca del clan, la más admirada. ¡Pero tuviste que conquistarla tú, precisamente! ¬¬####

- ^^UUUU

- Sólo espero que no metas la pata y que tengas cuidado con quien emparejas a la pequeña Sakura.

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto para pensar en su pareja?

- Mira quien habla - le miró con cara de rabiosa - ¡tenías poco más de su edad cuando ya ibas detrás de Nadeshiko! .\_/.###

- ^-^UUU "Más vale que no diga nada".

- ¬¬U Desde luego eres bien tonto. ¿Ya está todo listo para la reunión de esta noche?

- Sí, todo - miró a los pequeños - Espero que no pase nada.

De mientras, los cachorros se iban alejando del lugar, andando.

- ¡Eh, chicos! - Sakura, que iba delante, se giró saltando - ¿Creéis que vendrán otros cachorros cómo nosotros?

- ¡Seguro que sí! - exclamaron Naoko y Rika.

- Bueno, yo he oído que la líder del clan Li, Ilean, vendrá con sus hijas - dijo Tomoyo - aunque son algo más grandes que nosotros.

- ¿Ah sí? - dijo Sakura.

- Sí… creo que incluso son algo más grandes que tu hermano.

- ¿Y cuántas son? - dijo Naoko.

- Pues… si no me equivoco… creo que mi madre dijo que eran cuatro.

- ¡Cuatro! - exclamaron a la vez.

- Sí.

- ¡Me muero de ganas de conocerles! - Sakura, muy nerviosa, empezó a correr.

- Ya le ha entrado uno de sus ataques de alegría - dijo Tomoyo empezando a correr detrás de ella, seguida de los demás.

- ¡Sí! - Sakura dio un salto y se subió en su piedra favorita - ¡Aaauuuuuu! - aulló.

- ¡Aaauuuuuu! - todos empezaron a aullar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, monstruo? - un lobo joven, de pelo negro y ojos azules les interrumpió.

- ¡Toya no me llames monstruo! - Sakura erizó el pelaje.

- ¡Hola Sakura! - detrás de Toya apareció otro lobo joven, de pelaje gris, con unas manchas en forma de gafas y ojos marrones.

- ¡Hola Yukito! - el erizado de su pelo desapareció de golpe, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué aullabas?

- No aullaba, estaba cantando. ^^

- ¿Cantar? - dijo Toya - Más bien parecía que estuvieras llorando… los monstruos no están hechos para cantar.

- ¬¬# ¡Toya!

- No seas así Toya - dijo Yukito con su típica sonrisa y su dulce voz - Es cierto que no sabes cantar muy bien - miró a la pequeña, que agachó las orejas - pero es muy normal - le sonrió - Los lobos pequeños no tienen la voz preparada. Pero si practicas, cuando seas mayor lo harás muy bien. ^^

- ^-^ ¿En serio?

- Seguro que sí.

- -_-U Genial, ahora el monstruo se pasará los días gritando de esa manera - dijo Toya.

- ¬¬## ¡Ya verás cuando sea mayor lo bien que lo haré! - gruñó Sakura.

- … - Toya sonrió con malicia - Sí, pero para cantar hay que tener estilo… y tú no lo tienes. ^-^ (sonrisa de malo).

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le miró confundida la pequeña.

- Fíjate bien - Toya miró al cielo - Para cantar hay que tener concentración, y poner todos los sentidos: ¡auuuuuuuuuuu!

- ¿Lo entiendes Sakura? - le dijo Yukito.

- … - frunció el ceño mirando a su hermano aullar - No. o_ó

- Algún día lo entenderás - dijo sonriendo.

- Ya lo he dicho - Toya interrumpió - los monstruos no entienden nada de nada.

- ¬¬UUU Toya…

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos - sonriendo triunfante, se giró de espaldas - No os alejéis mucho, y volved a casa temprano. ¿Vienes Yuki?

- Adiós chicos - los dos empezaron a correr.

- ¿Vosotros lo habéis entendido? - dijo Sakura con una oreja subida y otra bajada - Porque yo no.

- Nosotros tampoco - dijo Naoko.

- No os preocupéis - dijo Tomoyo - Tenemos mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. ^^

- Tomoyo tiene razón - dijo Rika - Somos lobos, ¿no? Lo llevamos en la sangre. ^^

- ^_^- todos sonrieron.

- ¡Vamos a perseguir ardillas! - saltó Yamazaki.

- ^^UUUU ¡Sí, vamos! - gritaron a coro.

- ¿Sabíais que, antiguamente, las ardillas eran el principal alimento de nuestros antepasados? Por eso ahora conservamos el instinto de perseguirlas…

- Deja las mentiras por un día, ¿quieres? - Chiharu le tapó la boca con la pata.

- ¿Era mentira? O.o - dijo Sakura.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - todos se echaron a reír.

* * *

El cielo empezaba a teñirse de tonos rojo y naranja, empezaba a caer el sol. Los cachorros seguían jugando en el claro del bosque, cuando de pronto, dos enormes lobos aparecieron. Eran muy peculiares, y más cuando se les veía juntos: uno era de pelaje y ojos dorados, y otro de un blanco plateado. Más grandes que un lobo normal, se acercaron con aire elegante hasta quedar delante de los cachorros.

- ¡Kero, Yue! ¡Hola! - dijo Sakura sonriendo y moviendo la cola.

- Hola Sakura - dijo el lobo dorado.

- Ama… - el plateado hizo una "reverencia".

- Yue, no me llames ama, sabes que no me gusta - dijo la pequeña - Somos amigos, ¿no?

- Hum… ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Sakura? - dijo el lobo dorado - Deberías estar preparándote con tu familia para la llegada de la líder del clan Li y sus hijas.

- Perdona, Kero - dijo la lobezna con una dulce sonrisa.

- Desde luego no hay quien pueda contigo. -_- Yue, ya podías reñirla tú también. ¬¬ - miró a su compañero.

- … - pareció que recapacitaba - Deberías irte ya a casa.

- ¡Ayyy! - Kero se cayó de espaldas - ¡Vaya forma de reñir! \_/#

- Tranquilo, Kero - dijo Sakura - No te pongas así.

- ¡Me pongo como me da la gana! \~/

- ^^U Va… vale…

- Keroberos está muy nervioso - Yue miró a su "ama" - por lo de la llegada de la líder del clan Li.

- Ah, entiendo.

- Y tú, señorita - Kero miró de refilón a la cachorrita - Hace rato que deberías estar con tu padre y tu hermano preparándote para recibir a Ilean Li y a sus hijas - se acercó a ella - Vamos - con mucho cuidado, la tomó por el lomo entre sus dientes.

- Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana - dijo la pequeña.

- Adiós Sakura - dijeron todos.

Kero y Yue se alejaron rápidamente hacia el lugar de reunión.

- Kero, suéltame, anda - suplicó la pequeña que por respuesta recibió unas sacudidas adelante y atrás (Kero negaba) - . Ke… Kero… me mareo.

- ¡Ay, lo siento!- dijo él.

- ¡Plonck!

- -_-U ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hablar mientras sostenías a Sakura? - dijo Yue - ¿Te has hecho daño? - agachó la cabeza hacia ella.

- N… no. ~ º - se levantó del suelo y se frotó la cabeza con la pata.

- Pe… perdona Sakura… no era mi intención…

- No pasa nada, Kero… pero creo que debería ir andando, si es que quiero llegar de una pieza.

- Como quieras - dijo aliviado, pero con una gota en la cabeza.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a un prado rodeado de flores de cerezo en flor. En el centro estaban la familia de la lobita reuniendo leña para una fogata.

- ¡Papá! - Sakura corrió y se subió en su lomo dándole un buen lametón.

- ¡Hola hija! - él le devolvió el beso - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Jugando en el claro de la roca.

- ¿Y por eso te has ensuciado tanto?

- Esto… no, me he ensuciado en el "transporte" - dijo mirando a Kero, que tenía una gran gota en la cabeza.

- Bueno, no importa. Ve a darte un baño, debes estar impecable para esta noche.

- Cuidado, no vayas a contaminar el río - dijo Toya.

- ¬¬# Grrrr…

- Ah, Keroberos - dijo Fujitaka - ¿Podrías encender la fogata, por favor?

- Por supuesto - se acercó a la leña, abrió la boca y lanzó una bola de fuego - Listo.

- Gracias - dijo el padre con una sonrisa amable.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada a la izquierda de su padre; su hermano estaba a la derecha. Al lado de su hermano estaba Yue, y al lado de ella estaba Kero. todos miraban hacia las colinas. De pronto lo oyeron: lobos aullando, ya llegaban los invitados. Sakura tragó saliva mirando delante suyo, ya aparecían. Dos lobos grandes como Kero y Yue aparecieron primero: uno era negro como la noche y de ojos azules parecidos a los de un gato; el otro era chica, de pelo rojo con las manchas negras y ojos rojos. Detrás de ellos iba una loba de aspecto elegante y muy bonita, negra y blanca de ojos pequeños y azul muy oscuro. Detrás de ella venían 4 más de color marrón muy clarito, dos de ojos marrones como el pelo, una de ojos azules y una verdes. La 4 jóvenes lobas iban armando jaleo, hablando y sonriendo. Fue de más cerca cuando Sakura divisó a otro lobo: ¡un cachorro como ella! Esperó a que se acercaran algo inquieta, se moría por conocerles, sobretodo al pequeño.

Cuando estaban bien cerca, las 4 hermanas saltaron de repente encima de Toya, Kero y Yue. La manada, que estaba a unos metros detrás de la familia de Sakura, se levantó alertada.

- ¡Pero qué guapos que son! - gritaron las hermanas a la vez.

- O_oUU Di… disculpen señoritas… - Toya, Kero y Yue no sabían qué hacer.

- ¡Basta! - ordenó la líder del clan Li, a lo que las 4 se quedaron paralizadas - Discúlpenlas, por favor, siempre hacen lo mismo - miró a Fujitaka.

- No pasa nada - dijo sonriendo - Por favor, siéntense.

La distribución era la siguiente: la líder delante de Fujitaka, las hermanas delante de Toya y Yue (que no paraban de mirarles) y para terminar la fila la enorme loba roja. Delante de Sakura se puso el cachorro y a su lado el gran lobo negro. Sakura observó el cachorro: era de pelo marrón castaño oscuro, con un "flequillo" algo rebelde y casi toda la cara, el pecho, la barriga y la parte de debajo de la cola eran de un castaño más claro. La pata derecha delantera era del mismo color que la cara desde los dedos hasta la mitad del antebrazo, y la izquierda, igual que las traseras, tenían ese color algo más claro la parte que serían las manos y las muñecas; y de ojos marrón oscuro, serios y penetrantes. Tanto que la lobita se asustó al verle tan serio, aunque sólo miraba al suelo o a su madre.

- Les presento a nuestros dos guardianes mágicos, Keroberos es el sol y Yue la luna - dijo Fujitaka tranquilamente - Éste es mi hijo Toya.

- Señora Li - Toya, seriamente, hizo una reverencia y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Y mi hija Sakura.

- Es un honor que estén con nosotros esta noche - dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza como reverencia.

- ¡Oh, es monísima! - exclamaron las hermanas mirándola.

- … - Ilean miró a la pequeña con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración - El placer es mío, pequeña - miró al padre - No sabíamos lo de su hija, Kinomoto, y menos que fuera blanca.

El pequeño lobo, que no había prestado atención, levantó la vista al oír lo de "blanca". Se quedó paralizado al verla delante suyo, sonriéndole con esos ojos verdes tan alegres. ¡Era preciosa!

- Bueno, mi mujer la tuvo poco antes de fallecer. Y como no habíamos comunicado desde hace tiempo… Además, lo mismo nos ocurre a nosotros con su último hijo - miró al cachorro.

- Bueno, señor Kinomoto, quiero presentarles a nuestros guardianes mágicos, Espinel Sun es el sol - todos miraron el enorme lobo negro y Sakura le entró un escalofrío - y Rubi Moon la luna. A mis hijas… - (nunca me acuerdo de sus nombres ^^U) - y por último, a mi hijo Shaoran.

- Gracias por dejarnos venir, señor Kinomoto - dijo muy amablemente (pero muy seriamente según Sakura) Shaoran.

- Para mí es todo un honor, joven Shaoran - dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa - Señora Li, ¿empezamos la reunión?

La señora Li asintió y empezaron a hablar. Al rato, Sakura empezó a aburrirse como una ostra sola en medio del mar y no sabía qué hacer. Se estiró, se levantó, jugueteó con su cola, se durmió un rato, se limpió…

- Sakura, hija - su padre la miró - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Oh, lo siento papá, pero es que no sé qué hacer.

Tanto su padre como Ilean miraron a ambos pequeños, ya que Shaoran había empezado a rascar con la pata el suelo, aburrido, aunque manteniendo la seriedad.

- Hum… - dijo el padre de la pequeña mirando a Ilean - ¿le parece bien que los pequeños puedan salir a jugar?

- Claro, por mí no hay inconveniente.

- Sakura - agachó la cabeza - pórtate bien y no dejes al chico solo.

- Sí, papá. ^^ Hola Shaoran, ¿quieres que juguemos? - dijo sonriendo poniéndose delante del lobezno.

- … - se puso serio y cerró los ojos levantando la cabeza.

- Qué serio… - repuso ella.

- Shaoran - su madre también agachó la cabeza hacia él - ¿No quieres ir a jugar con ella?

- No soy ningún crío.

- ¡Vamos! - Sakura se levantó - ¡No seas tan aburrido!

- ¿Aburrido yo?

- Sí tu - dijo en tono de burla y le sacó la lengua.

- ¡Oye a mi no me saques la lengua! - levantó una pata y ella le tocó con la suya - ¿Eh?

- ¡Tú la llevas! - empezó a correr rodeando al chico.

- ¡Eres una tramposa! - se levantó y empezó a perseguirla.

- ¡Niños! - gritó Fujitaka - ¡No os alejéis y manteneos juntos!

- ¡Sí! - dijeron a la vez mientras se alejaban.

Los dos padres miraron a sus cachorros alejarse, sonriendo. De mientras, en los ojos de Ilean Li se notó que empezaba a tramar alguna cosa.

De mientras, los pequeños estuvieron corriendo y jugando durante largo rato, haciéndose amigos. Volvieron a jugar a perseguirse hasta que la pequeña Sakura se paró en seco y Shaoran, que iba pegado a ella a punto de tocarla, cayó encima de ella y se empezaron a reír.

- ¡Ay, por qué te paras! - dijo Shaoran entre risas.

- Perdona - dijo ella levantándose y medio riendo - es que quería enseñarte lo que hay aquí.

- ¿Qué hay? - empezó a mirar por todas partes.

- Ji, ji, ji… ^^ Está detrás de estos árboles. Es algo que no pertenece a ningún clan.

Shaoran se levantó y siguió a Sakura. Lo que vio le sorprendió y le encantó. Era un prado rodeado de montañas y árboles, con un precioso lago en medio que tenía reflejada la luna llena. Arriba, el cielo se veía completamente negro con las estrellas y la luna brillando muy intensamente. Desde allá se veía todo perfectamente, parecía un cuadro.

- ¡Uauu, qué maravilla! - dijo el lobezno mientras seguía a Sakura.

- Lo descubrí hace poco. Nadie sabe que existe este lago. Lo llamo "Lago luz de luna"- se subió a una roca en forma de V en que la punta daba encima del agua y miró el lago, que al reflectar la luna reflectaba su luz y se veía el agua de color grisáceo.

- Es precioso - dijo Shaoran con la boca abierta.

Se quedaron allá, tumbados encima de la roca, conversando durante largo rato. Hablaban de sus clanes, de sus familias, sus casas, de lo bonito que sería unir los dos territorios… después hubo una pausa en que la lobita bajó a beber un poco de agua y él se la quedó mirando. Había algo de ella que le atraía pese a ser tan joven, y no podía dejar de contemplarla.

- ¿Sabes Shaoran? - dijo Sakura después de beber y mirando el lago - Esto es ideal para aullarle a la luna, ¿no crees? - al ver que no le contestaba se giró hacia él, que la miraba - ¿Shaoran?

- ¿Eh? - "despertó" de su trance.

- Te has puesto raro… ¿te pasa algo?

- ¡¿EH?! ¡NADA! - se sonrojó- ¡No me pasa nada! - miró a otro lado.

- O.o? Va… vale…

- ¿Qué me decías? - dijo mirando sus patas.

- Pu… pues… te decía que el sitio es perfecto para aullar - dijo mirando el lago - ¿No crees?

- Sí… - él también miró el lago - Como me gustaría aullar con ella… - dijo para sus adentros algo rojo.

- ¿Qué? - de un salto se subió a la piedra y se puso al lado de su amigo - ¿Qué has dicho de aullar?

- ¡No… no he dicho nada! /_/

- Sí que has dicho. Has dicho algo sobre aullar conmigo…

- /O/./O/! ¡No lo he dicho!

- Que sí que lo has dicho, ¿quieres que aullemos los dos, verdad?

- Eh… esto… yo… eh…

- ¡Pues hagámoslo! ^_^

- ¡¿Qué?! O_o!

- ¡Venga! - se sentó mirando la luna - ¡Aaaauuuuu! Venga, ahora tú.

- ¡¿YO?!

- Seguro que tú sabes hacerlo mejor que yo - dijo con un tono menos alegre que Shaoran notó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues… porque no sé hacerlo bien… mi hermano me dice que hay que tener estilo y yo no tengo.

- No me he fijado… vuélvelo a hacer.

- ¡Aaauuuu!

- Hum… Sí que te falta algo… pero… ¿el qué? - se puso muy pensativo.

- A ver tú.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

- ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

- Pues… así - algo nervioso, se levantó, separó las patas derecha y juntó las izquierda (como si caminara) y miró la luna - ¡Aaaaauuuuuuu!

- ¡Qué bien lo haces! ^^ ¡Eres genial, parece que lo supieras hacer de toda la vida!

- Bu… bueno… esto… - dijo enrojecido.

- ¿Puedes enseñarme?

- ¡¿Eh?!

Shaoran le enseñó a la cachorrita su forma de aullar, aunque a ella no le salió nada bien ^^U. Se pasaron un buen rato probando "posturitas" y aullando.

- No, así tampoco te va - dijo Shaoran.

- Mejor dejémoslo - dijo Sakura sentándose.

- Tienes razón - Shaoran hizo lo mismo y observó, boquiabierto, como ella se limpiaba la pata derecha. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió - ¡Ya lo tengo! - gritó levantándose de golpe.

- ¡AH! - Sakura saltó del susto y…

- ¡CHAF!

Shaoran, rápidamente y con cara de susto, bajó de la roca hasta a orilla del lago, de donde salía Sakura mojada de pies a cabeza y con una mirada de asesina en serie de 1r grado.

- ¬¬### ¡Es la segunda vez que voy a parar al agua!

- ^^UUUUUU Lo… lo siento… - pero ella no le dijo nada, simplemente se sacudió para sacarse el agua de encima, quedando delante de Shaoran una bola de color blanco y de pelos "punki" - Pff... - se aguantó pero… - ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

- \_/###### ¡No te rías, ha sido culpa tuya!

- Lo… lo siento… pero estás tan…

- ¿Ridícula?

- ¡NO! No quería decir eso…

- ¿Entonces? - dijo empezando a lamerse.

- Pu… pues… no sé… no te enfades conmigo… lo siento - entonces vio que ella le miraba fijamente de cerca - /o/_/o/

- ¿Sabes que eres un poco raro? Parecías tan callado y reservado… ahora veo que eres muy bueno y amable - a lo que él se puso aún más tomatito.

- E… esto… - se había quedado mudo, pero en un segundo ella se puso detrás suyo y le empujó directo al agua.

- ¡CHAF!

- ¬¬### - Shaoran salió igual que ella - ¡Oye gracias, simpática!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - Sakura se había tumbado de tanta risa que le había entrado.

- ¡Brrrrr! - se sacudió el agua.

- Bueno, ahora estamos en paz - Sakura se levantó y se puso a su lado, mojándose las patas otra vez, lo que le dio una idea y se tiró al agua.

- ¡Oye ahora te has tirado tú solita así que no me mires! - dijo Shaoran una vez que ella sacó la cabeza del agua - ¿Se puede saber por qué lo has hecho?

- Porque el agua está muy buena, voy nadar un poco.

- ¿No será peligroso? - dijo el lobezno preocupado al verla alejarse.

- ¡No, para nada!

- ¡CHAF!

- O.o? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? - dijo Sakura al verle llegar nadando.

- Po… por… porque no quiero que te pase nada.

- n_n

Así que durante otro rato estuvieron chapoteando, jugando y nadando los dos.

* * *

Shaoran abrió lentamente los ojos al notar el sol y bostezó. A su lado estaba Sakura, aún dormida, y él tenía la pata encima de ella, abrazándola. Con cuidado la levantó y se separó un poco de ella para poder levantarse. Estiró las patas y sacudió la cabeza, bostezando de nuevo; estaba muerto de sueño. Se acercó al lago, bebió un poco de agua y se mojó la cara para sacarse "la manta". Luego volvió hacia Sakura y la miró. Estaba muy bonita, con una cara de pequeña tan linda que a él le dio pena despertarla, pero tubo que hacerlo.

- Sakura… Sakura… - susurró mientras la movía con la pata.

- Mmm… ¿Quién… qué…? - medio abrió los ojos.

- Soy yo, Shaoran.

- ¿Shaoran? - ahora sí, levantó la cabeza y abrió del todo los ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

- Está saliendo el sol…

- Pero es muy temprano… - dijo poniendo el hocico entre las patas para no ver en sol.

- Despierta… eoo… - la sacudió un poco pero ella ya se había quedado dormida - Va… vaya… - le surgió una gota en la nuca.

Después de una larga y dura pelea consiguió despertarla de verdad. Ella hizo lo mismo que él, estiró las patas y fue a mojarse la cara y a beber, pero se mojó una pata y empezó a lamerla.

- Eso me recuerda… - Shaoran se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos - ¡Ah sí!

- ¿Qué pasa? Ayer hiciste lo mismo mientras me limpiaba.

- Mira Sakura, creo que ya sé como te puede salir bien tu aullido.

- ¿En serio? - dijo muy contenta.

- Sí. Mira, tal y como estás sentada, levanta la pata derecha, ahora mira hacia el cielo, y mientras aúllas, inclínate un poco hacia delante.

- ¡Aaauuuuuuuu!

- ¡Perfecto, te ha quedado perfecto!

- ¿De verdad? *_*

- ¡De verdad!

- ¡Gracias Shaoran, eres el mejor! - se fregó a él (como los gatos) y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que al lobezno le saliera humo.

- De… de… nada… - entonces se acordó de lo que le había hecho levantarse pese a que quería seguir durmiendo y la despertase a ella y se levantó de repente - ¡Oh no!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Deberíamos estar con nuestros padres a estas horas!

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¡Vamos! - Shaoran empezó a correr seguido por Sakura y los dos desaparecieron en el bosque.

Después de correr durante un buen rato, finalmente visualizaron el prado Cerezo (en donde se hace la reunión) y vieron a las dos familias levantándose. Ahora, además, estaban Sonomi y Tomoyo en la parte de los Kinomoto y una loba oscura con una lobezna igual en la parte de los Li. Era tradición que a la mañana siguiente de la reunión se presentaran los familiares más cercanos a los líderes, generalmente primos, para aclarar y dar opinión sobre los temas que se tratan. Sakura y Shaoran llegaron prácticamente "arrastrando" la lengua de lo deprisa que habían corrido, aunque eso no les libró de recibir un buen sermón de parte de sus padres. Sakura además recibió un discursillo de Kero y Sonomi, y Shaoran de Rubi Moon y de su prima, la lobezna oscura.

- ¡La próxima vez que hagas algo así - decía Kero - te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno!

- /-_-\ - los dos con las orejas bajadas de pena y culpa.

- ¡Shaoran! - la lobita se tiró encima de él - ¡Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado de irte por ahí con una extraña! ¡Ni siquiera estabas para recibirnos! - le miró con sus ojos rojizos y gruñó a Sakura, que estaba sentada al lado de Shaoran, cosa que hizo que se alejara un poco por miedo.

- ¡Meiling! - Shaoran la "riñó" por haber asustado a Sakura - No es una desconocida, ¡es mi amiga!

- ¿Tu amiga?

- Sí, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. ^^

- ¬¬# Humm… - enseñó los dientes.

- |O||_O

- Es mi prima, Meiling - dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Shaoran es mi prometido, no te le acerques! - se tiró hacia delante, haciendo que Sakura se retirara hacia atrás casi corriendo.

- O_OUUU ¡¿Yo?!

- ¡Sí, tú!

- ¡Meiling no te pases! - dijo Shaoran enfadado, no comprendía porqué, pero su prima estaba especialmente celosa y recelosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo alguien a espaldas de Shaoran y de Sakura.

- ¡Tomoyo! ^^

- ¡Hola Sakura! ^^ - se abrazaron (mejor dicho fregaron).

- Mira, te presento a Shaoran. ^^ Y a… Meiling - dijo tragando saliva.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji - dijo la pequeña con muy buenos modales y miró a las dos lobeznas - ^^ Vaya Sakura… es la primera vez que veo que no le caes bien a alguien - dijo casi riendo.

- ^^U To… Tomoyo…

- Bueno… ¿Por qué no nos contáis lo que habéis hecho? - dijo sonriendo - Seguro que has llevado al joven Li al lago luz de luna, ¿verdad?

- Bueno… pues… - empezó a decir ella mientras Shaoran miraba al suelo, recordando lo ocurrido hacía poco, pero entonces…

- Shaoran, Meiling, nos vamos - dijo Ilean levantándose.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Shaoran.

- La reunión ha terminado - dijo seriamente.

- ¿Y al final qué?

- No nos uniremos.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez, mientras que Tomoyo y Meiling se miraban - ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque el Sr. Kinomoto no acepta mi condición.

Los dos cachorros miraron a Fujitaka, que mantenía la mirada firme, aunque algo triste, al igual que Ilean, pero ella parecía más que nada decepcionada. Los dos pequeños querían protestar, pero como respuesta, Toya puso a Sakura entre sus patas e Ilean hizo andar a Shaoran a golpes de morro. Sakura y Shaoran estaban tristes, no querían separarse (cada uno por sus motivos: amistosos y amorosos) y Sakura, con las orejas bajadas, miraba como se alejaban, y de vez en cuanto topaba con la mirada de Shaoran, que volteaba la cabeza también con las orejas bajadas.

- ¡Toya, suéltame! - Sakura quería ir a despedirse.

- No.

- ¡Que me sueltes!

- ¡Que no, te digo!

- Auuummpff… - empujó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió deslizarse de las enormes patas de Toya, y corrió llamando a Shaoran - ¡Shaoran!

- ¿Sakura? - se giró disimuladamente para que no le vieran y la vio llegar.

- Oye… yo… - cogió aire - no quiero que te vayas - dijo tristemente.

- Yo tampoco - dijo con el mismo tono.

- ¿Sabes dónde queda el lago?

- ¿El lago? ¿_? Sí…

- ¿Nos vemos allá esta noche?

- … - dudó un momento - de acuerdo, allá estaré.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Sakura volvió con los suyos mientras Shaoran se alejaba. Decidida, se puso delante de su padre para saber qué era lo que había pasado.

- Verás, hija, la condición que Ilean Li nos puso no la podía aceptar.

- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué te ha pedido?

- Sakura… - se agachó para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Verdad que siempre te he dicho que te dejaré el camino libre para que decidas en tu vida?

- Sí - se desconcertó.

- Pues ha sido por eso que no he aceptado.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que quería?! - dijo nerviosa.

- … - vaciló unos instantes si decírselo o no - Ay… - suspiró - Quería… quería que te casara con el joven Li.

- ¿Con Shaoran? - se quedó algo… sorprendida.

- Sí - volvió a suspirar - ¿Lo entiendes ahora? - pero ella estaba demasiado chocada para darse cuenta - En fin, vámonos a casa.

Empezaron a andar alejándose, pero Sakura se quedó allá sentada, aún sorprendida. Tomoyo la vio y en lugar de irse con su madre se quedó con ella. Se sentó delante suyo.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Sí… - sacudió la cabeza.

- Creo que la condición te ha chocado un poco - dijo sonriendo.

- ^^U

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando, de una cueva, salió una sombra muy clara, grisácea, que rápidamente se escondió entre los árboles para no ser vista por los guardianes. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad, y tenía que ir con mucho cuidado mirando a todos lados (tener la piel blanca no es muy bueno para pasar desapercibido ^^U). Empezó a correr una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente de los guardianes y finalmente llegó al lago luz de luna. Entró en el prado con paso cuidadoso, mirando a ambos lados: nadie. Todo estaba despejado, como todas las veces en las que venía. Más tranquila, se subió a la roca en forma de V del otro día, mirando el agua y las estrellas.

- ¿Sakura? - oyó a sus espaldas, y se giró rápidamente.

- ¡Shaoran! ^^ Qué bien que hayas venido - él se subió a la roca y se sentó a su lado - Lástima que todo haya terminado mal - dijo en tono triste.

- Y que lo digas - dijo usando el mismo tono.

- Supongo que sabes qué condición puso tu madre, ¿verdad?

- /_/ - lo sabía.

- … - Sakura se giró de espaldas a él, con las orejas y la cabeza agachadas.

- Eh… ¿Qué ocurre? - se puso a su lado y la vio muy triste.

- Es que… todo el mundo estaba tan esperanzado de que se unieran los dos clanes… cada día oía a los mayores hablar de ello y hoy… les he visto tan tristes… ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarles a la cara…

- Pero… tú no tienes culpa alguna… - intentó consolarla.

- Sí que la tengo - hizo una pausa - Cuando mi padre me contó la historia que tubo con mi madre, yo le dije que desearía casarme por amor, como ellos, y le hice prometer que no me casaría a la fuerza. Y ahora mira cómo estamos.

- Pues yo creo que es lo mejor.

- ¿Qué? - le miró.

- Creo que tu padre ha hecho bien, yo también pienso lo mismo que tú - ella le miró dulcemente y él se puso nervioso - A… Además, una promesa es una promesa, se debe cumplir por encima de todo.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! ¿Sabes qué haremos? Lo uniremos nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Cómo?

- Cuando sea líder lo uniré sin condiciones absurdas. Cada vez que hay una reunión, cada clan mira por su lado para conseguir más poder, pero como nosotros somos amigos, no creo que vayamos con esas intenciones.

- Tienes razón.

* * *

Cada 3 días más o menos, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en el lago y se pasaban las horas hablando de cualquier cosa que surgiera. Aunque cada noche se les hacía muy corta no podían verse más a menudo o si no se pasarían el día durmiendo (más de lo que suelen dormir los lobeznos) y eso haría sospechar. Al cabo de unas 3 semanas, alguien empezó a notar algo raro y una de esas noches, cuando Sakura se levantó sigilosamente (aunque con prisas porque se había dormido y hacía tarde) y se alejó lo suficientemente, fue sorprendida de tal manera que casi se muere de un ataque.

- ¡Sakura! - oyó a sus espaldas.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - pegó un brinco y se cayó.

- Tra… tranquila… soy yo… Tomoyo.

- To… ¿Tomoyo? - dijo la pequeña aún con el corazón el la boca.

- Sí - esperó a que se levantara - ¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas?

- Pu… pues… esto… ¿Te puedo confiar un secreto?

Shaoran hacía un rato que esperaba en la roca del lago, yendo de aquí para allá. Sakura solía llegar siempre tarde porque se dormía, pero nunca había tardado más de media hora en venir… Y por si fuera poco, su prima Meiling le había pillado y lo había seguido hasta allá (bastante le costó convencerla de no contar nada como para también sacársela de encima ^^U).

- ¡Shaoran!

- ¡Sakura, por fin! - dijo por sus adentros - ¡Sakura…! - se giró para verla - O.O! Pe… pero…

- O.O! Pe… pero… - Sakura con la misma cara.

- Buenas noches, jóvenes Li.

- Hola Kinomoto, buenas noches Daidouji - dijo Meiling (a la primera con mala gana).

- Tú… ¿tú eres Tomoyo verdad? - buena memoria chico - O.o? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo podemos preguntar de Meiling - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

- Se ve que me ha pillado mientras me iba.

- Al igual que yo - dijo Tomoyo mirando a Meiling y sonriendo - Hace un tiempo que noté algo raro en Sakura… y es que alguna vez se había quedado dormida mientras anochecía… - dijo medio riendo.

- /^/^/ - la pobre Sakura ante la mirada de Shaoran y Meiling, muerta de vergüenza.

- … Y hoy me he despertado y la he visto levantarse… así que la he seguido. ^-^

- Sí… ¡Y casi me mata!

- ¿Y eso? - dijeron los dos primos a la vez.

Sakura y Tomoyo le contaron lo sucedido a Shaoran, al que casi le da un ataque (pero se risa) al imaginárselo, y Sakura casi se muere de la vergüenza. La versión de Shaoran era casi clavada a la de Sakura, a diferencia de que cuando él saltó, Meiling se asustó y casi les pillan los guardianes.

A partir de ese día Tomoyo y Meiling también vinieron con ellos, y Meiling llegó a hacerse amiga de Sakura después de conocerla bien.

* * *

Rápidamente pasaron 2 meses y la amistad entre los cuatro creció mucho. Como Tomoyo era muy observadora se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Shaoran y entre ella y Meiling le "desenmascararon" una noche en que Sakura se había tenido que quedar porque Kero la "pilló" y la hizo volver a casa. A Meiling le sento muy mal saber que Shaoran estaba enamorado de Sakura y no volvió a ir con ellos en 1 mes, pero finalmente "hizo las paces" con la pobre Sakura (que no entendía nada).

Una noche, Sakura llegó muy alborotada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Shaoran.

- Te… ten… agua, fuego, tierra, poder… - dijo muy deprisa.

- Ca… cálmate - la miraron con una gota en la nuca.

- Más despacio - dijo Meiling.

- ¡Tengo poderes mágicos!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - dijeron a la vez.

- ¡Puedo controlar el agua, el fuego, la tierra, el viento, sombras…!

- ¡¿En serio?! - les costaba de creer.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Nos estás tomando el pelo! - dijo Meiling.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! Mirad - se quedó mirando fijamente el agua del lago - ¡Agua, forma un remolino que se eleve al aire! - todos miraron fijamente al agua, esperando a ver qué pasaba, y nada. Una gota apareció en las cabezas de todos - ·.·U Pu… pues no lo entiendo…

De pronto el agua empezó a moverse y un pequeño remolino apareció en el centro del lago. Se empezó a elevar como si fuera un tornado (mejor dicho "tornadito") de agua, que al llegar al medio metro, se desvaneció. Una gota enorme le apareció a Sakura.

- Bu… bueno… es el primer día que lo hago… es normal… ^^UUUUUUUUU

- ¡Muy bien Sakura! - dijo Tomoyo - ¡Eres genial!

- ¿Sólo sabes hacer eso? - dijo Meiling.

- ¿Cómo que SÓLO? - dijeron a la vez Sakura y Tomoyo.

- Shaoran lo sabe hacer mejor que tú - dijo en plan de chuleo.

- ¿Shaoran tiene magia? - las dos.

- ¡Sí! Es pariente lejano del gran Clow Reed, el mejor líder de la historia y…

- ¿Y el mejor hechicero que ha habido nunca? - dijo Sakura - Mi padre, Kero y Yue me han hablado de él… ¡Qué suerte! ¡Eres genial Shaoran! ^^

- /-/_/-/

- Ji, ji, ji… - Tomoyo y Meiling se reían de la cara del cachorro.

- ¿Y tú Meiling? También tienes magia ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? Pues… la verdad es que no… Yo no he tenido esa suerte… ^^U Oye primito… - se acercó a él de forma maliciosa - ¿Por qué no el enseñas a Sakura cómo utilizar su magia?

- ¡¿QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - dijo rojo a más no poder.

* * *

Pasaron 2 meses, y ya empezaba a hacer el frío que anunciaba el otoño. Sakura ya había aprendido, con la ayuda de Shaoran y su familia, a utilizar su magia correctamente, y ya era más poderosa. Shaoran le enseñaba cosas que aprendía de su clan y Sakura hacía lo mismo, así que pronto, tanto uno como el otro eran como "una mezcla" de ambos clanes. Tomoyo y Meiling cada vez acudían menos a las "reuniones" para ir dejándolos solos y terminaron por no ir nunca. Pero lo hicieron de una manera que ninguno de los dos cachorros se dio cuenta, el tiempo pasaba volando mientras usaban su magia. Pero al cabo de esos dos meses, todo cambió. Sakura, como siempre, se había escapado para ir a reunirse con Shaoran (aunque ahora lo tenía más difícil por culpa de las hojas que empezaban a caer, hacían ruido cuando las pisaban) y llegó al lago con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Shaoran! - corrió hacia la roca, su lugar de reunión - Ya sé que siempre llego tarde, lo siento. ^^U - entonces se subió a la roca - ¿Shaoran? - miró a los lados, no había ni rastro de él - Qué raro, él no suele llegar tarde… seguramente debe estar al caer.

La pequeña esperó y esperó y él no aparecía. Recorrió el lago de arriba abajo, le llamó… nada. Sakura se puso triste y, con las orejas bajadas volvió a casa. El cielo empezaba a ponerse más claro y el sol no tardaría en salir.

* * *

No fue la única vez que pasó eso. La pequeña volvió al lago otras 5 veces, pero siempre terminaba yéndose tal y como había venido, sola. Al volver a casa el 6º día, como siempre se tumbaba al lado de su padre y dormía unas horas hasta que la despertaban cuando el sol asomaba por encima de la montaña. Se levantó con una alegría algo forzada y rápidamente se dirigió al riachuelo que tenía detrás de la cueva y se encontró con sus amigos.

- ¡Buenos días Sakura! - dijeron a coro.

- ¡Buenos días! ^^

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato y la tristeza de Sakura pasó desapercibida para todos menos para alguien del grupo, que se quedó con Sakura en cuanto los demás se fueron.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - naturalmente, era Tomoyo, a quien no se le escapaba detalle.

- ¿A mí? Nada - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te veo triste - dijo mirándola fijamente.

- ^~^UUUU - se puso nerviosa - De verdad no me pasa nada.

- Sakura… no me gusta verte triste, dime qué te pasa - usó una preocupación exagerada.

- Bu… bueno… se trata de Shaoran…

- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- No, no es eso… es que… - bajó las orejas y se lo contó todo - esta noche he vuelto y tampoco estaba… hace 6 días que no viene…

- Qué raro… - se puso pensativa - Normalmente no se emigra hacia más al sur hasta dentro de unos dos meses… - normalmente las manadas suelen ir más al sur de las tierras entrando el invierno para no tener tanto frío, aunque esas tierras también estaban divididas.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo…

- Bueno, seguro que le volverás a ver algún día - dijo sonriendo.

- ^^ ¡Sí, seguro que sí!

* * *

Había entrado el invierno y Sakura andaba sola por unas tierras algo blancas de nieve, olisqueando el aire buscando a su manada: se había perdido. Estaba asustada y temía que no la encontraran al ser casi invisible con la nieve. Encontró un rastro en el aire y lo siguió unos pasos hasta que se paró de repente. Delante suyo había un joven cachorro adolescente negro azulado, más que Tomoyo, y de ojos azules y mirada misteriosa, que destacaba al estar enmarcada por unas manchas en forma de gafas muy claras. El joven cachorro miraba a Sakura de forma amable y extraña, como si le escondiera algo pero al mismo tiempo era un cómplice de alguna cosa. Ella le miró con temor a que la atacara, pero en vez de eso él le sonrió. Ella hizo lo mismo y se acercó un poco a él. Al hacerlo notó que el rastro que había olido era de él.

- Hola - dijo con una voz muy suave.

- Hola - dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo es que vas por aquí sola?

- ¡Ah! Bueno… esto… es que me he perdido. -_- ¿Y tú?

- Soy un viajero, me voy uniendo a diferentes manadas.

- ¡Caray! Eso debe ser una pasada, ¡y siendo tan joven!

- ^^ Bueno, tiene su parte interesante.

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. ^^

- Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa. Por cierto, ¿no irás con una manada conducida por un lobo marrón, con cara de muy amable, y seguido por uno negro?

- ¡Sí, son mi padre y mi hermano!

- ¿Eres hija de líder?

- Sí. ^^

- n_n Sígueme, sé por donde han ido.

- Gracias - dijo poniéndose a andar a su lado.

Los dos fueron charlando un poco y al cabo de una hora, les encontraron.

- ¡Papá! - Sakura corrió a "abrazarle".

- ¡Sakura, hija! - le dio un beso - ¡Creí que te había perdido!

- ¿Estás bien? - Toya se acercó, pero mirando al recién llegado.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- … - sonrió y miró a Eriol - ¬¬ Hum…

- ¿Quién es este joven que viene contigo? - dijo el padre sonriendo al chico.

- Papá, quiero presentarte a Eriol Hiragizawa. Él me ha guiado hasta vosotros. Es mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto - miró al Lobezno.

- Mucho gusto de conocerle - dijo el joven sonriendo.

- El gusto es mío, Hiragizawa. Muchas gracias por traernos a mi hija.

- No ha sido nada. ^^

- ¿No vas con un grupo?

- No, soy un viajero.

- Entonces… ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros una temporada? Me gustaría devolverte el favor.

- Bueno, yo…

- ¡Sí, por favor Eriol quédate! - suplicó Sakura.

- ¿De verdad que no os importa?

- Para nada - dijeron padre e hija a la vez.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

- n_n

- ¬¬ No me convence… - dijo Toya - ¿No te dan miedo los monstruos, verdad?

- Eh? ¿Por qué? - dijo Eriol confundido.

- Porque no has traído a uno contigo - dijo mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona - .$%& ¡Ayyyy!- Sakura le había dado un buen pisotón.

* * *

Eriol se hizo muy bien con los miembros del clan, especialmente con Sakura, Tomoyo y el grupo. Junto a Naoko explicaban unas historias de miedo geniales mientras que Sakura se moría de miedo (las odia) y junto con Yamasaki no había quien les hiciera dejar las mentiras. Y lo peor era que Sakura se las creía absolutamente todas. Pero al mismo tiempo, empezaron a pasar cosas muy raras: tormentas, lluvias, tornados… todo de fenómenos que Sakura tenía que enfrentar con sus poderes mágicos y la ayuda de Kero y Yue. Así estuvieron durante todo el invierno prácticamente, hasta que un día, una gran avalancha de nieve salió de la nada y amenazaba con enterrar a todo el clan y más. Sakura, que ahora había crecido hasta ser casi tan grande como su padre y su hermano, se puso delante de la avalancha para pensar como detenerla. Kero y Yue se pusieron a su lado para protegerla. Kero atacó con una enorme bola de fuego que derritió algo de nieve, pero en seguida quedó sepultada. Sakura hizo aparecer fuego, pero no había bastante con eso.

- ¡Kero, qué puedo hacer! - dijo desesperada.

- ¡Vuelve a intentarlo!

- ¡No servirá de nada! - miró fijamente la avalancha que ya estaba muy cerca mientras pensaba - "¿Cómo puedo hacer desaparecer la nieve?… si al menos hubiera…" ¡Ya lo tengo!

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Kero la miró.

- Ahora lo verás - levantó la pata derecha - ¡Tierra, ayúdame! ¡Tiembla y ábrete para que la nieve caiga! - golpeó el suelo con la pata y la tierra tembló a sus pies, abriendo una grieta desde la punta de su pata hasta la nieve, que empezó a caer dentro - ¡Fuego y agua! ¡Uníos! - apareció un remolino de agua y uno de fuego que la rodeó, calentándola, y el agua cayó dentro de la grieta derritiendo la nieve.

- ¿Có… cómo lo has hecho? - dijo Yue.

- ¿Hacer qué? - dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Kero que había ido a mirar si aún quedaba nieve y ya volvía.

- ¿Qué va a ser? - dijo Kero poniéndose delante de ella - ¿De dónde has aprendido ese truco del fuego y el agua?

- ¿Eh? ^^UUUUUUUUUU - Sakura recordó que había sido Shaoran quien se lo había enseñado - Pu… pues… Se me ha ocurrido de repente…

- Hum… ¬¬ ¿Seguro?

- Sí… ^^UUUUUUUUUUU

- ¡Sakura! - en ese momento apareció Tomoyo corriendo - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, perfectamente.

- ¡Has sido fantástica! *_*

- ^^UUUUUU Gra… gracias…

- Realmente hay que reconocer que esta vez te has lucido - oyeron de la nada.

- ¿Qui… quién es? - dijo Sakura buscando con la mirada a quien había hablado, al igual que sus compañeros - ¿Eh? - algo se acercaba delante suyo - ¿Eriol?- el joven lobezno apareció delante de ellos con una amplia sonrisa llena de misterio al igual que sus ojos - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se asustó al pensar que quizás la había visto haciendo magia.

- Vengo a contarte algo, Sakura - se puso delante de ella y se sentó bajo la atenta mirada de los guardianes de la chica - yo soy quien ha provocado todos estos desastres.

- ¿QUÉ? - exclamaron todos a la vez.

- Así es - hizo una breve pausa - Supongo que Keroberos y Yue te hablaron de Clow Reed, ¿verdad? - ella asintió - Entonces ya sabes que fue el hechicero más poderoso del mundo y…

- El mejor líder de la historia, capaz de controlar los 4 elementos, aumentar la velocidad, crear ilusiones, hacer desaparecer cosas… Incluso creó a los 4 guardianes de cuando sólo había un clan.

- Keroberos y Espinel Sun, los guardianes del sol; y Yue y Rubi Moon, de la luna.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo Kero - Sólo lo sabe la familia de cada líder.

- Y no sólo sé eso… - miró a la lobezna (pues sí, recuerdo que todavía no es adulta) - ¿Te has fijado, Sakura, que tú dotas del mismo poder?

- ¿Eh? No… no es verdad… no soy la única… ^^U

- Si piensas en Shaoran Li - ella tragó saliva - él sólo controla unos pocos elementos al ser descendiente de Clow, a diferencia de ti que controlas muchos más.

- Es cierto - Kero y Yue la miraron - Sakura es la única que puede hacer exactamente lo mismo que hacía Clow.

- Sakura… - Eriol la miró fijamente - Antes de que Clow muriera hizo un hechizo para que tú te convirtieras en la nueva ama de los elementos mágicos.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, Clow hizo un hechizo para que tú adquirieras el mismo don que él. Al principio adquiriste su magia, pero ahora esa magia la has cambiado por la tuya, una magia nueva y pura - se levantó - Sakura, yo, en mi otra vida, era Clow Reed.

- ¿QUÉ? - exclamaron todos.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que eres la reencarnación de Clow?! - saltó Kero furioso - ¡¿Y por qué has elegido entonces a Sakura como sucesora de tu poder?! ¡¿Por qué le has hecho todo esto?!

- Calma, Keroberos, todo lo he hecho por unas razones. Primera, porque quería que alguien usase mi magia para el bien del clan; segunda, me reencarné para ayudarla a convertir mi magia en su magia; y tercera, porque nunca volvería a ser Clow Reed. Ahora Sakura - se levantó - Repite estas palabras: llevo conmigo un poder nuevo…

- llevo conmigo un poder nuevo…

- nacido de un nuevo elemento.

- nacido de un nuevo elemento.

- Que este elemento se manifieste como esta magia pura y verdadera.

- Que este elemento se manifieste como esta magia pura y verdadera - cerró los ojos y una pequeña aura rosada la rodeó; de repente, en su cuello apareció una cinta de color rosa casi blanca del cual colgaba una estrella de 5 puntas muy dorada y brillante - ¿Y… y esto?

- Esto… - Eriol miró la estrella - es el elemento del cual procede tu magia: las estrellas.

- Ahora que lo pienso - dijo Yue - Clow Reed llevaba una cinta de color negro con un sol y una luna en su interior.

- Sí, es verdad - Eriol movió el cuello y de entre su pelaje surgió el sol dorado y la luna blanca en su interior.

- Es el mismo - dijo Kero.

- Sakura, ahora que sabes toda la verdad, espero que hagas un buen uso de tu magia.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

* * *

En el territorio de los Kinomoto ya estaba todo bastante verde cuando regresaron del territorio del sur. Las flores ya se abrían y los cerezos estaban a punto de hacerlo. Los cachorros que se fueron del lugar habían cambiado mucho, todos eran igual de grandes que sus padres, ahora ya eran bien adultos. Bueno, casi todos, porque Sakura se lanzó a correr hacia el prado Cerezo y empezó a dar volteretas como una cachorrita. Eriol y Tomoyo la observaban con alegría mientras se acercaban a ella. Al final el joven se había quedado con ellos después de todo lo sucedido, más que nada porque le habían insistido en quedarse y ahora ya había encontrado pareja.

- ¡Qué feliz que estoy de volver a estar en casa! - Sakura dejó de dar volteretas y se quedó tumbada mirando a sus amigos y cogiendo aire.

- Ya se te nota, Sakura - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

- Voy a darme una vuelta - se levantó - ¿Queréis venir?

- No, no podemos - dijo Eriol - nosotros debemos buscar un hogar donde instalarnos.

- Ah, es verdad - dijo sonriendo - las parejas ya debéis buscar cobijo - guiñó un ojo a la pareja.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos después? - dijo Tomoyo.

- Yo no puedo esperar, aunque podemos ir los tres luego. ¡Venidme a buscar a mi casa, me encantará ver vuestro hogar! - empezó a correr.

- ¡Hasta luego! - dijo la pareja sonriendo.

Sakura recorrió todo el territorio que conocía (que no era poco precisamente) y se pasó el día de un lado para otro, así que antes de que anocheciera, estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida bajo un cerezo.

* * *

Se despertó de repente y por un instante no sabía donde estaba. Al observar un poco vio que era el prado Cerezo y se calmó, pero en seguida puso su atención a lo que la había despertado. Oyó un ruido y se levantó, se puso alerta y olisqueó en busca de lo que era. Entonces lo vio, era… ¿una ardilla? ¿Se había alarmado por una simple ardillita? Entonces se echó a reír por eso y se puso a perseguir a la ardilla, estaba completamente desvelada como para ir a casa a dormir. Al cabo de un rato la cazó, pero no le hizo daño. Al contrario, con cuidado saltó encima de ella y luego la dejó ir. La ardilla, al ver que no le hacía nada, se puso a "jugar" con la loba: Sakura había hecho una nueva amiga.

- ¿Eres muy simpática sabes? - dijo sonriendo.

- Iiiic iiic - se movió nerviosa.

- ^^ Eres muy mona… Te llamaré Chica. ¿Te gusta? - como respuesta la ardilla se subió a su cabeza - n_n Yo me llamo Sakura.

Después de un rato, decidió ir a ver un sitio que le traía buenos recuerdos y a la vez tristeza. Con la ardillita en la cabeza anduvo durante un rato hasta llegar al lago "luz de luna". El sitio seguía exactamente igual que el año pasado, pero ahora aún estaba más bonito con las nuevas flores. La "compañera" de Sakura se bajó de su cabeza y se subió en un árbol para explorar ese nuevo sitio, mientras que la loba, aún esperanzada, corrió a subirse en la roca. No había nadie, y tampoco había rastros de que hubiera venido alguien. Decepcionada, bajó las orejas y fue a beber un poco de agua en el mismo sitio donde, hacía un año, se había caído al agua y había tirado a Shaoran. Se sorprendió al ver que aún había 2 huellas que se habían quedado secas en el barro. Enseguida reconoció la de Shaoran, más gruesa que la de ella (los lobos suelen tener las patas más anchas que las lobas) y la olisqueó, pero no quedaba ningún olor. Volvió a subirse en la roca y miró fijamente la luna. Entonces se levantó, levantó la pata derecha, miró fijamente la luna y aulló de la misma manera que le había enseñado Shaoran, pero con una voz mucho más bonita que aquel día, aunque mucho más triste. No aullaba, cantaba a la luna, le cantaba toda su tristeza y melancolía.

Estuvo aullando hasta que notó algo y se calló de golpe. Su olfato le reveló que se acercaba algo y rápidamente se puso en alerta, dando media vuelta para mirar hacia el bosque. Escuchó y miró con atención, pero de repente dejó de oler al intruso. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quizás se había marchado corriendo? No es posible, lo hubiera oído. Quizás era Eriol; él le había enseñado a ocultar su presencia con su magia para no ser olido, tal y como acababa de hacer al notar esa presencia. ¿Entonces? nada, sólo silencio.

- ¿Eriol? - dijo con un hilito de voz - ¿Eres tú? Erioool… sabes que me asusto muy fácilmente… ´^~^` Deja ya la bromita… - silencio, pero de pronto unos arbustos de movieron - ´·x·` Ayyyy… - estaba muerta de miedo y retrocedió unos pasos, los suficientes para…

- ¡CHAF!

Sí, se había caído de la punta de la roca al agua -_-U Rápidamente se levantó y salió sacudiéndose el agua mientras se quejaba de lo helada que estaba (no es que hiciera calor precisamente en esa época). Incluso se olvidó de lo que había pasado de lo concentrada que estaba secándose. Se lamió la espalda, los lados, las patas…

- Brrrrrrrrrrrr… ¡Dios, pero qué fría que está! x Debo ir con más cuidado - dijo mientras se lamía una pata, la derecha.

En ese momento se movieron otra vez los arbustos, y esta vez Sakura olió algo y se puso alerta: el pelo erizado, con la posición de un perro antes de saltar y gruñendo. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que oyó a continuación.

- ¿Sakura? - dijo una voz masculina - ¿Eres… Sakura?

- ¿Quién lo pregunta? - dijo con una oreja bajada y otra subida y con gesto de sorprendida.

- Yo - un lobo joven como ella surgió de esos arbustos, de pelo marrón oscuro y con un "flequillo" algo rebelde, y de ojos marrón oscuro que la miraban tiernamente; unos ojos que por un instante desconcertaron a la joven loba.

- ¿Quién… quién eres? - el joven lobo sonrió ante lo dicho.

- Yo tampoco te había reconocido hasta que vi de qué manera aullabas y te limpiabas la pata - entonces se levantó, separó las patas derecha y juntó las izquierda (como si caminara) y miró la luna - ¡Aaaaauuuuuuu!

- O_O No es posible… Shaoran… - él le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo - ¡SHAORAN! - Sakura corrió hacia él y se abrazaron (bueno… se fregaron) - ¡Qué contenta estoy de verte!

- ¡Qué alegría tan grande!

- ¡Sí! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

- Hoy.

- ¡Igual que yo! - se sonrieron - No te había reconocido.

- Yo tampoco, en un principio.

- ^^ Por cierto… ¿Qué ocurrió antes de que llegara el invierno? Te estuve esperando cada noche.

- /-_-\ No me lo recuerdes… Emigramos al sur antes de hora por no sé qué razones… Estuve enfadado todo este tiempo.

- ^^ ¡Tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas!

- Sí, claro.

La pareja de lobos se pasó un largo rato hablando sobre lo que habían hecho todo ese tiempo… hasta que notaron algo. Alguien se acercaba rápidamente y de la misma manera se escondieron ellos (:-P qué raro me ha quedado). Sakura le enseñó a Shaoran el truco para ocultar sus presencias, cosa que él supo hacer en seguida y así pasaban desapercibidos para cualquiera. Observaron a una sombra que apareció de entre la noche, una sombra que se hizo muy familiar al verse iluminada por la luz. Sakura le hizo señas a Shaoran para que no se moviera y en un segundo ya corría hacia "el intruso", puesto que la sombra era en realidad un lobo. Shaoran les observó y vio que Sakura se fregaba a él, los dos sonriendo y muy alegres. Shaoran puso cara de **muy** malas pulgas y se acercó sin hacer ruido alguno. A medida que se acercaba y lo veía allá, juntos, como muy buenos amigos, una rabia interna crecía como las espuma. Se acercó hasta oírles.

- … ¿Cómo has encontrado este sitio? - oyó decir a Sakura.

- Tomoyo me lo dijo. Por cierto… Ya he encontrado un hogar.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ^^ ¿Dónde?

- En la zona oeste partiendo de tu casa.

- Wawww…ese sitio es realmente precioso… Qué suerte.

- n_n

Shaoran se quedó de piedra. ¡Hablaban de un hogar! ¿Acaso ese "intruso" era el pretendiente de Sakura? ¡No podía ser! Ahora, su cara era más que aterrorizante: estaba celoso hasta la punta de las orejas. Erizó el pelo y enseñó los dientes furioso. En un segundo ya había saltado y atacado al otro lobo: lo empujó bruscamente y se colocó delante de Sakura en posición de ataque. El otro lobo no era ni más ni menos que el joven Eriol, que al ver a Shaoran así pensó que quería atacar a Sakura y también le empujó y se puso en posición de ataque. Los dos estaban cara a cara, enseñando los dientes, con el pelo erizado y gruñendo amenazantes. Sakura, al ver todo eso intentó calmarlos.

- ¡NO! ¡No peleéis, por favor! - los dos la miraron y acto seguido volvieron como antes, gruñendo de nuevo al ver que cada uno había mirado a Sakura.

- Apártate - dijo Eriol levantando una pata y señalando a Shaoran, estaba preparándose para un ataque… mágico.

- ¡NO! ¡Eriol no lo hagas! ¡Shaoran es mi amigo!

- ¿Qué? - se giró sorprendido hacia ella, cosa que Shaoran aprovechó (se había puesto más celoso al ver que le hacía caso) para volver a empujarle; así que iniciaron una pelea.

- ¡No, basta! ¡Parad! - Sakura intentó pararles sin remedio - ¡Eriol para! - asustada, veía como Eriol era más fuerte y tumbaba a Shaoran - ¡Eriol no! - sin dudarlo usó sus poderes mágicos para que un remolino de viento les separara.

- ¿Pero qué haces? - dijo Eriol atónito (la magia es un secreto y sólo lo saben los del clan).

- No deberías… - dijo Shaoran levantándose y mirándola igual de atónito (claro, el secreto sólo lo saben el clan de ella, Meiling y él).

- ¿Es que no lo veis? - la joven loba se puso entre los dos - Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

- Creía que te atacaría - dijeron a la vez.

- Eriol, Shaoran no iba a atacarme, es mi mejor amigo - luego miró a Shaoran - Eriol tampoco iba a atacarme, es un gran amigo y ahora forma parte del clan. Es la pareja de Tomoyo.

- ¿En… en serio? - eso le sacaba un buen peso de encima.

- Sí, ¿qué habías pensado?- dijo acercándose a él y mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Eh? /o/./o/ Pu… pues… - miró a Eriol, que se acercaba - siento el mal entendido.

- Yo también lo siento.

- Shaoran, te presento a Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol, él es Shaoran Li.

- ¿Has dicho Li? ¿ese no es el clan rival?

- Bueno, sí… pero Shaoran no es ningún rival.

- ¿Seguro? - dijo medio desconfiado.

Sakura y Shaoran le contaron como se habían conocido y lo muy amigos que se habían hecho. Luego, entre ella y Eriol, le contaron la verdadera identidad del lobo y todo lo que le había hecho a Sakura para dominar bien la magia.

- Bueno, Li - dijo Eriol - ahora que todo está aclarado, espero que este accidente quede en el pasado y que podamos ser amigos.

- … yo también lo espero - aunque había dudado un poco.

- ^^ ¡Qué bien! - dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya - Eriol se levantó - Tomoyo todavía me debe estar esperando despierta.

- De acuerdo, yo aún me quedaré un rato más.

- No vuelvas muy tarde.

- Descuida. ^^

- Bueno, ya os dejo. ^_-

- ·.·? - los dos.

- ¡Adiós! - empezó a correr.

- Adiós - dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Hasta luego! Oye, Shaoran…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué has atacado a Eriol? Te dije que no salieras.

- ¿Eh? Pu… pues… creí… bueno, creí que te atacaría…

- Has sido muy valiente - le sonrió.

- /·/_/·/ Glub… - giró la cabeza.

- ¡Pero si estás herido! - Sakura le vio una herida en el hombro que subía hasta medio cuello.

- No es nada.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- No, de verdad.

- No digas tonterías - se acercó y empezó a lamerle la herida con cuidado.

Shaoran la miró estupefacto. Se puso de color rojo fluorescente al verla tan cerca, curándolo… cerró fuertemente los ojos durante unos instantes y volvió a abrirlos. Le costaba creer lo que estaba pasando.

Por su parte, Sakura se sentía muy bien. no sabía porqué, pero volver a tener a Shaoran a su lado la hacía feliz… y ahora, al notar su calor, tenía ganas de pegarse a él y dormir bajo su protección. Notó que Shaoran movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y se preocupó.

- Perdona… ¿te duele? - dijo creyendo que le había lamido demasiado bruscamente.

- ¡No… no es eso…! - se giró rápidamente para excusarse de su comportamiento - /O/_/O/

- /O/./O/

¡Sus hocicos se estaban tocando! Los dos se quedaron parados, pero en cuanto reaccionaron se separaron rápidamente.

- Lo… lo siento… - dijo Shaoran con la cara completamente roja.

- No… no tienes porqué… ha sido un accidente - ella estaba igual.

- … /·/~/·/ - así estaban los dos en completo silencio.

Shaoran no aguantó la presión y echó a correr. Sakura se quedó atónita sin moverse.

* * *

- Hola Tomoyo, hola Eriol - Fujitaka estaba en la entrada de su "casa".

- Buenas tardes - dijeron haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

- ^_^ Pasad, Sakura está tumbada en su cama - dijo mientras salía fuera.

- Gracias - dijo Eriol mientras entraba seguido de Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué le debe pasar? - dijo su compañera - lleva toda la mañana sin salir - llegaron al fondo y en una esquina encontraron a Sakura tumbada de espaldas a ellos - ¡Sakura! ^^

- ¿Eh? - levantó la cabeza - Ah, hola - volvió a bajarla quedando de espaldas.

- Sakura… ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Nada - dijo sin mirarles.

- ¿Cómo que nada? - Eriol se puso a la derecha de la loba para quedar cara a cara - tú no te comportas así.

- solo estoy un poco cansada - giró la cabeza a la izquierda y se encontró con los ojos de Tomoyo.

- ¿Seguro? - dijo con preocupación Tomoyo.

- Seguro - puso la cabeza mirando de frente, entre sus patas, pero la pareja en seguida se puso delante de ella - Por favor, dejadme sola - puso sus patas encima de sus ojos y su hocico, bajando las orejas.

- Sakura… - Tomoyo iba a decir algo, pero Eriol le dio un golpecito con el morro.

- Vámonos, Tomoyo.

- Está bien. Si necesitas algo, cuenta con nosotros. Adiós - se alejaron.

- … - bajó un poco las patas de sus ojos, estaba medio llorando y con las mejillas rojas - "¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" - se miró la punta de la nariz (un poco cómico en un momento así :D) y se acordó de lo sucedido la noche anterior, poniéndose más roja y con los ojos más brillantes - "Nunca me había pasado algo así… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?" - dejó caer una lagrima - Shaoran…

Por otro lado, Shaoran estaba igual que Sakura, exceptuando que no estaba solo: tenía a sus 4 hermanas encima de él y no había manera de que le dejaran en paz.

- Pero hermanito… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estás muy decaído…

- Y rojo. ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? - le puso la pata en la frente de manera brusca.

- Grrrrr… - gruñó para que no le tocara.

- Me parece que está lo suficientemente sano para morder - dijo la cuarta hermana en forma de advertencia.

- Grrrr - con un gruñido giró la cara y la escondió entre sus patas.

- Desde luego eres bien raro, hermanito - dijo la primera que había hablado.

- ¡Dejadle tranquilo! - una loba joven como Shaoran, oscura y de ojos rojizos estaba intentando que las otras se fueran.

- Oye, primita, ¿qué ganas tienes de hacernos fuera? - dijeron 2 de ellas en broma.

- ¡Dejadlo tranquilo, por amor a Dios!

- ¡No hasta que no nos diga qué le pasa! - dijeron a coro las 4.

- ¡LARGO! - gritó Shaoran levantándose, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, cosa que hizo que le tuvieran miedo y se fueran corriendo.

- Menos mal que se han ido, qué pesadas.

- También lo he dicho por ti, Meiling.

- ¿A mí? T_T ¿Por qué?

- Quiero estar solo.

- ¡Eh! Siempre nos lo hemos contado todo… ¿No me vas a decir ahora qué te pasa?

- No.

- ¿No encontraste a Sakura anoche?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces?

- … =_=

- Oh no… O_||o| ¿Ya tenía pareja?

- No.

- Entonces no entiendo porqué estás así… ¡Ya sé! No le has confesado nada.

- No…

- Si es que lo sabía… -_-U

- …Aunque no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ayy… - suspiró dejándose caer en el suelo y poniendo una pata encima de su hocico.

- ^^ Me parece que estás muuuyy enamorado.

- /-/_/-/ Déjame solo, por favor.

- Está bien, está bien - se alejó.

- Ayyyy… - . - Por fin me dejan en paz - se fregó con la pata el hocico y enrojeció - Sakura…

* * *

Esa noche, Sakura volvió al lago todavía con cara de deprimida. No había nadie. Después de ver a Shaoran irse de aquella manera no le pareció extraño que no estuviera. Creía que él estaba enfadado, o decepcionado con ella, que no la quería ver. Ella se sentía extraña a medida que se acercaba a la roca. Deseaba con toda su alma verle allá, sonriendo como lo había hecho la noche anterior al verla, o riendo como hizo aquella vez, cuando eran cachorros. Pero él no estaba por allí. Se subió a la roca y miró la luna y las estrellas.

Shaoran volvió al lago no muy convencido. No sabía qué le diría a Sakura por lo de la noche anterior, y después de huir de aquella manera, seguro que ella estaba enfadada, o decepcionada, con él. Seguro que no le querría ver. Deseaba no ser así, que ella sí quisiera verle, y encontrarla allá sonriendo como la noche antes o riendo como aquella vez que eran cachorros. Sigilosamente se dirigió hacia la roca, y entonces la vio. ¿Realmente era ella? Sí, sin duda era ella…

- Ayy… - suspiró Sakura levemente mirando la luna y levantó la pata derecha, decidió aullar un poco para desahogarse - ¡Aaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu…!

- … - Shaoran escuchó ese aullido y se dio cuenta de que era aún más triste que el que había oído ayer.

- Auuuuuuuuuuuu…

- ¡Aaaauuuuuuuuuu…! - no pudo contener unirse a ella.

- ¿Eh? - se giró bruscamente y le vio.

- ¡Aauuuuuuuuu…! - se fue acercando.

- Shaoran… - esperó a que llegara a su lado y los dos se pusieron a aullar juntos.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuu!

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así? Indefinidamente. Ellos sólo se preocupaban de seguir el uno al otro, y les salió una canción preciosa, una canción que pasó de ser triste y melancólica a ser dulce y armoniosa. Sakura fue quién paró antes. Shaoran la miró interrogante, y la única respuesta de ella fue una sonrisa antes de bajarse de la roca y beber agua. Él hizo lo mismo y se puso a su lado para beber. Se quedaron mirando y, de golpe, empezaron a correr. Se perseguían mutuamente y ella se estiraba delante de él, con las orejas bajadas y meneando la cola, mientras que él se tumbaba delante de ella y fregaba la espalda al suelo y estirando las patas. Nadie les había enseñado qué era eso que hacían, lo hacían por iniciativa propia, sin saber que en realidad era un ritual de cortejo (que conste que eso es verdad ^^). Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que los dos se quedaron tendidos en el suelo cara a cara. ¡Habían vuelto a besarse por accidente! Se volvieron a separar rápidamente, pero esta vez se miraron de cara, sonrojados, sin huir. Lentamente cerraron los ojos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez sin que fuera un "accidente". Al poco se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- Sakura… - Shaoran aún se sentía en las nubes.

- Shaoran… - ella igual.

- Sakura, yo… yo te quiero…

- Y yo a ti - sonrió Sakura bajando las orejas y acercándose a él.

- ¿Me aceptas? - dijo aún sorprendido - ¿Cómo tu pareja?

- Pues claro - sonrió y le dio unos besos en el hocico, que fueron recompensados con otros de Shaoran.

* * *

Shaoran se despertó primero, todavía envuelto en el calor de Sakura, que dormía "en sus brazos", y la despertó a besos.

- Buenos días - le dijo dulcemente al oído.

- Buenos días - ella le dio unos besos y entonces se acordó - ¡Oh, no! Tenemos que regresar a nuestras casas - le miró y se fregó en él - Oh, pero no quiero dejarte.

- Yo tampoco - le correspondió las friegas.

- ¿realmente tenemos que regresar?

- ¿Tú lo quieres?

- No.

- Pues entonces no volvemos.

- Pero… - le miró de nuevo, y él tenía una mirada dulce y tierna que no pudo resistir - Está bien, me quedaré contigo - se sonrieron - ¿Nos quedamos aquí o vamos a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Qué te apetece más?

- ¡La vuelta! ^^

- ^^ Pues vamos.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a andar, alejándose del lago.

* * *

- ¡SAKURA! - Kero, Yue, Tomoyo, Fujitaka y Toya buscaban por el bosque.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? - dijo Kero.

- ¿Seguro que no está por el río, ni en los prados? - dijo Toya.

- No, no está, lo hemos buscado por todas partes y nada - dijo Yue.

- Ni siquiera ha pasado la noche en casa - dijo Fujitaka - Me preocupa, nunca se ha ido sin decirme nada.

- ¡Ehhh! - Eriol llegaba corriendo.

- ¡Eriol! - Fujitaka se acercó a él - ¿Qué?

- Nada, señor Kinomoto.

- Oh, Sakura… - se giró para emprender de nuevo la búsqueda.

- ¿Y? - dijo Tomoyo disimuladamente poniéndose al lado de su pareja - ¿No estaba en el lago?

- No. Aunque he encontrado un rastro, era demasiado poco para seguirlo, lo perdí en el bosque. Pero no estaba sola, iba con Shaoran.

- ¿En serio?

- Al menos eso olí - dijo no muy convencido - ¿Seguro que "ese" tipo es fiable?

- ¿Crees que ha raptado a Sakura o algo así? - medio rió - Eso es imposible. Cuando éramos cachorros, Shaoran estaba enamorado de Sakura, no creo que sea capaz de dañarla después de sentir amor por ella.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho enamorado?

- Sí. ^-^

- Claro… quizás por eso me atacó…

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo es una suposición pero… podría ser por celos.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Imagínate, ves a tu amada después de mucho tiempo, y de pronto ella se va con otro sin decirle nada… yo me pondría realmente muy celoso.

- n_n - le hizo una carantoña - Tú no tienes porqué…

- ^^ Lo sé.

- ¡Eh, tortolitos! - gritó Kero - ¿Venís con nosotros u os quedáis?

- ¡Ya vamos! ^^U - los dos.

* * *

- ¡SHAORAN! - Ilean, las 4 lobas, Meiling, Espinel Sun y Rubi Moon también buscaban al otro lobo desaparecido.

- ¿Seguro que no sabes dónde está? - Ilean miró a Meiling.

- No tía, he buscado por todas partes y nada. "Ni siquiera está en el lago… ¿Se puede saber qué se le ha pasado ahora por la cabeza?"

- Bien pues, vosotras cuatro - miró a sus hijas - Id a buscar por aquella zona. Nosotros iremos por aquí.

- ¡Vale! - las 4 se alejaron alborotando.

- -_-U ¿Seguro que buscarán a Shaoran? - dijo Meiling en tono de no estar nada convencida.

- Da igual, tampoco harían mucho con nosotros - dijo Rubi poniéndose a su lado.

- ^^U

* * *

- ¡Esto es precioso! - Sakura observaba todo de árboles en flor - ¿Verdad Shaoran?

- Sí, mucho - él estaba detrás de ella, también mirando los árboles.

- ¡Mira qué flores más bonitas! - miró un montón de flores blancas.

- ^^ - Shaoran no hacía más que mirar levemente lo que ella le enseñaba y la volvía a mirar - Eres como una niña, Sakura.

- n_n ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, ¡por eso me gustas tanto! - le dio un pequeño empujón y los dos bajaron rodando por un pequeño montículo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estás loco! - dicho esto le mordió la oreja (jugando, claro) y tiró de ésta hacia ella, y él se dejó hacer hasta caer encima de ella, los dos riendo a más no poder.

* * *

Ya había pasado toda la mañana y mientras ellos tonteaban, sus dos familias les buscaban por el bosque y se encontraron por casualidad. Todos se quedaron parados, como esperando a que los demás atacaran o algo por el estilo. Fue Fujitaka quién rompió el silencio acercándose preocupado.

- Señora Li, lamento la intrusión, ¿pero ha visto usted a mi hija?

- ¿A su hija? ¿Se refiere a la pequeña Sakura?

- Sí - sonrió - aunque ahora ya no es tan "pequeña".

- Je - ella también sonrió - Pues no, no la he visto, lo lamento.

- Oh, ya veo - puso otra vez cara de preocupado.

- ¿Hace mucho que no la encuentran? - dijo Espinel.

- No ha pasado la noche en casa - dijo Toya.

- Shaoran también ha desaparecido - dijo Meiling - ¿No lo han visto?

- No - dijo Fujitaka mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que es conveniente decirlo? - susurró Eriol a Tomoyo.

- Si lo haces habrá pelea con Toya - dijo Tomoyo, también en susurros - Que él se la ha llevado, que le ha hecho algo a Sakura…

- Tienes razón - los dos miraron a los líderes.

- Señora Li - Fujitaka se acercó de nuevo a ella - Quizás, si nos uniéramos, podríamos encontrarlos.

- ¿Unirnos?

- Claro - saltó Eriol - Si nos unimos, registraremos más área que siendo dos grupos.

- ¿Y quién es usted?

- Disculpe, me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa.

- Eriol se unió a nosotros este invierno pasado - dijo Fujitaka.

- Vaya… ¿y de dónde proviene, joven Hiragizawa?

- ¿De verdad quiere saberlo? - la miró con una cara tan misteriosa que a Espinel y a Rubi se les erizó el pelo.

- Emm… - a Ilean le entró un escalofrío - Bueno, da igual, no importa - miró a Fujitaka - ¿De verdad quiere que formemos un grupo?

- Por mí no hay problema - dijo con una de sus amables sonrisas.

- … - pareció dudar y miró a su grupo, que asintieron - Está bien, lo haremos.

* * *

- Shaoran, creo que deberíamos regresar - los dos estaban tumbados en un prado, él tenía su cabeza y su pecho encima de ella.

- ¿Por qué? - la miró.

- Me parece que estarán muy preocupados - quiso levantarse, pero él no le dejó - ¡Shaoran, déjame! - rió.

- No quiero dejarte ir, todavía no - puso su cabeza encima de la de ella.

- … - bajó la cabeza al suelo y él puso la suya a su lado - ^_^ - le dio un besito - Nos vamos a meter en problemas.

- No me importa, te quiero a mi lado.

- ¿Crees que nos dejarán estar juntos nuestras familias?

- … - se puso serio - Francamente, no lo sé. Pueden reaccionar de cualquier manera - ella se acercó a él y se le pegó.

- ¿Y qué haremos entonces? ¿Huir? - se miraron.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta?

- … - pareció pensarlo un momento - Sí - se sonrieron y se besaron otra vez - tengo sed. ¿Vamos al río?

- Vamos. ^^

* * *

Las dos familias levaban un buen rato buscando. El sol ya no era tan fuerte como antes, así que deberían ser las 5 o las 6 de la tarde. Los líderes iban delante, seguidos de Toya y los guardianes, y atrás del todo iban Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling. Tomoyo ya los había presentado y Eriol les contaba lo sucedido con Shaoran la noche anterior. Meiling no se lo creía e insistía en que era imposible que Shaoran hubiera atacado sin motivo alguno. Pero en cuanto oyó la "teoría" de Eriol estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué otra razón te hubiera atacado si no? Estoy más que segura de que han sido celos… Durante todo el invierno se carcomió pensando en que ella ya había encontrado pretendiente…¡Y qué humor tenía entonces!

- Me lo puedo imaginar… A veces le veía tan serio que asustaba…

- ^^ Sólo Sakura se le acercaba, no se daba cuenta de esa seriedad porque desaparecía al instante.

- Je, je, je, sí - entonces vieron que cambiaban de dirección - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al río, a beber un poco - dijo Kero.

* * *

No anduvieron mucho rato, enseguida encontraron un río (sin corrientes, como un laguito ^^) y Sakura corrió y se tiró en plancha al agua. Shaoran se sentó en la orilla riendo, y más aún cuando ella salió con el pelo aplastado por el agua. Ella, muy amablemente, se subió, se puso al lado de él y se sacudió el agua.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! - gruñó Shaoran - ¡Sacúdete en otra parte!

- ¿Acaso ya no te gusta el agua?

- No es eso, sólo que ahora no quiero mojar… - no pudo terminar porque Sakura lo había empujado al agua, y él salió con el flequillo tapándole los ojos -…me. ¡Serás traidora!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ^^ ¡No he podido resistirlo!

- ¡Te vas a enterar! - rápidamente subió a la orilla y la persiguió, riendo los dos, hasta que se cayeron juntos al agua, iniciando un duelo de salpicaduras.

* * *

El grupo había encontrado un río y se acercaron a beber, cuando oyeron algo de jaleo un poco más arriba, seguido de chapuzones y risas. Todos corrieron a ver lo que era y lo primero que encontraron los líderes (que asomaron primero la cabeza por la orilla) fue un montón de agua en las caras.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre aquí? - dijeron Ilean y Fujitaka sacudiendo las cabezas.

- … ¿Has oído lo mismo que yo? - Sakura no se atrevía a girarse.

- Me parece que sí… - dijo Shaoran, y se giraron a la vez.

- ¡Papá / mamá!

- ¡Hija / hijo!

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó Tomoyo.

- ¡Shaoran! - exclamó Meiling. Rápidamente la pareja salió del agua.

- ¡Sakura, gracias a Dios! - su padre corrió a abrazarla.

- Papá… - Sakura no se movió.

- Shaoran, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? - dijo su madre muy seriamente.

- Esto… yo...

- ¡Maldito mocoso! - Toya se acercó - ¡¿Qué hacías con mi hermana?! ¬¬####

- ¡Nada!

- Toya, tranquilízate - Sakura se le acercó.

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?! - le gritó, y ante su sorpresa, Shaoran se puso delante de ella.

- No le grites - usó un tono amenazante y penetrante, que helaba la sangre.

- ¡A mí no me des órdenes! ¬_¬##

- ¬_¬## Grrr… - gruñó amenazante y Toya hizo lo mismo.

- Shaoran… - Sakura le pidió con la mirada que no empeorada más la situación, y luego miró a su hermano de la misma manera - Toya, por favor…

- Que no se meta donde no le llaman - dijo él sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran, que había dejado de gruñir y se había sentado, aunque le miraba de mala gana.

- Ya basta, Toya - dijo su padre suavemente, y él se sentó.

- Shaoran - dijo Ilean severamente - Espero una explicación.

- Yo también la espero, Sakura - Fujitaka también se puso serio, aunque parecía alegre comparado con Ilean, y además se le notaba mucho que nunca se había puesto así con Sakura: sus ojos reflejaban demasiada ternura hacia ella.

- Esto… - empezó Sakura - Verás, papá… yo… - estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de qué decir: que estaban perdidos no era buena opción porque justamente los habían pillado algo "despreocupados" en encontrar el camino de vuelta que discutían formas de unir los clanes sonaría demasiado raro (aunque era en cierta parte verdad); y decir la verdad a palo seco sería un caos. Se imaginó por un segundo el enfado de ambos padres, gritos, insultos… y una separación muy dolorosa para siempre - eeeehhhh… lo que pasa es que… ehh…

- Fue culpa mía.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Shaoran. Se había puesto delante de Sakura y estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Los de su clan lo miraban atónitos, y los del de Sakura, amenazantes y furiosos. Tomoyo y Meiling le miraban sorprendidas.

- Explícate - dijo la madre de éste de un tono seco, muy seriamente.

- Yo soy el responsable de todo. Yo he convencido a Sakura para que viniera conmigo. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

- ¿De qué necesitabas hablar con ella? - su madre volvió a hablarle igual que antes, pero se le notó que no se lo creía.

- ¡O sea que tú te has llevado a mi hermana a la fuerza! ¬¬# - Toya enseñó los dientes, rabioso - ¡La has raptado!

- ¡NO! - Sakura se puso al lado de Shaoran - ¡Yo he ido con él por iniciativa propia! Él no me ha hecho nada malo.

- Pero Sakura, hija - dijo su padre calmadamente - ¿Por qué te has ido con él?

- Porque… - bajó las orejas y miró a Shaoran un instante - Porque yo también necesitaba hablar con él.

- ¿pero de qué? - dijo Ilean más suavemente que con Shaoran.

- Pues… de bastantes cosas… - dijo Shaoran - Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

- ¡Pero si sólo os visteis una vez en la vida! - exclamó Rubi Moon sorprendida.

- … - los dos se miraron un instante y hablaron a la vez - No es verdad.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamaron todos, se habían quedado de piedra.

- Es verdad - Meiling se acercó a la joven pareja y se puso al lado de Shaoran - Se siguieron viendo después de la reunión en secreto.

- En realidad, los cuatro nos seguimos viendo - Tomoyo también se había levantado y se puso al lado de Sakura.

- Todos hemos llegado a ser muy buenos amigos - dijo Sakura sonriendo a las chicas.

- Más que eso - Shaoran miró a Sakura, también sonriendo, y los dos se acercaron para hacerse unas carantoñas y así demostrar lo que él había querido decir, pero fueron interrumpidos antes de que se hubieran ni siquiera rozado.

- ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! - Ilean Li estaba más que furiosa - ¡Esto es lo último que me hubiera esperado de ti, Shaoran! ¡Te prohibí que les dirigieras la palabra después de que rechazaran mi oferta en la última reunión, y en lugar de esto tú te has estado viendo con ellas! ¡Y tú también, Meiling! ¡Creía que eras una chica responsable, y has dejado que Shaoran hiciera esto!

- … - los dos bajaron las orejas.

- Calma, calma - Dijo Fujitaka - Tampoco hay que gritarles así.

- ¡¿Y qué es lo que sugiere?!

- Las cosas se tienen que analizar y hablar con más cal…

- ¿Analizar? ¡Por Dios, es demasiado blando con ellos! Usted haga lo que quiera, pero por mi parte, estos dos - hablando con la voz alzada, miró a los primos - Recibirán el castigo que se merecen.

- Pero tía…

- ¡No nos puedes castigar por ser amigos! - exclamó Shaoran enfadado.

- ¡No me alces la voz, jovencito!

- Vamos, vamos - Fujitaka intentaba calmar un poco a Ilean - No se enfade, al fin y al cabo son muy jóvenes.

- ¡Usted no se meta!

Kero y Yue se enfadaron ante la contestación tan descortés de la señora Li, se levantaron y se pusieron al lado de Fujitaka con el pelo erizado, amenazantes. Inmediatamente, Espinel y Rubi hicieron lo mismo para proteger a su líder. Fujitaka respiró hondo y metió la pata delante de los guardianes para que se calmaran.

- Dejadlo - le hicieron caso y se sentaron, sin moverse de sitio - Mire, señora Li - había una mancha de dolor en su voz - Si quiere castigarlos, por nosotros perfecto, aunque no conseguirá más que enfados por parte de ellos. Su hijo tiene razón, no se les puede castigar por ser amigos. Pero ya veo que no quiere entender lo que eso significa, así que nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Nos vamos.

- Bien, nosotros también nos vamos - dijo Ilean.

Todos se levantaron y dieron media vuelta, pero a unos cuantos pasos Fujitaka e Ilean se pararon y dieron media vuelta de nuevo. Sakura y Shaoran seguían allá, sin moverse, cada uno mirando a sus respectivos padres. Sakura miraba a su padre con pena y miedo, mientras que Shaoran miraba a su madre con enfado.

- Sakura, vamos - dijo suavemente su padre.

- No papá, aún no puedo irme - dijo ella con el mismo tono.

- Shaoran, no quieras empeorar más las cosas - su madre frunció el entrecejo.

- No pienso irme de aquí - dijo Shaoran usando el mismo tono amenazante que ella - No hasta que no escuches lo que te queremos decir todos.

- Esto es el colmo - dijo mostrando una extraña tranquilidad - Espinel Sun, Rubi Moon… - miró a los dos guardianes e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Los dos se levantaron a la vez y se acercaron a Shaoran. Espinel, que era el más alto, se puso al lado de Shaoran y le agarró detrás del cuello con firmeza entre los dientes. Rubi, a su vez hizo lo mismo, agarrándole el final del lomo. Shaoran, que no sabía que le harían eso, empezó a moverse y a ordenarles que lo soltaran, pero de nada servía. Empezaron a arrastrarlo y por mucho que se resistiera no podía con ellos. Clavó las garras en el suelo y se frenó, pero entonces Espinel levantó la cabeza, haciendo quedar las patas de Shaoran a 5 centímetros del suelo, y volvieron a arrastrarle.

- ¡Soltadme, que me soltéis os digo! - giró la cabeza - ¡Sakura!

- ¡Shaoran! - quiso ir hacia él, pero Kero y Yue la "mordieron" por el pescuezo para retenerla - ¡Dejadme ir! ¡Shaoran! - gritó desesperada al ver como se alejaba su amado.

- Sakura… - fue lo último que escuchó de él, ya que también a ella la arrastraban hacia su casa.

* * *

- Vamos, hija, no puedes estar así siempre - Fujitaka intentaba animar a Sakura como podía, pues desde que había vuelto no había dejado de lloriquear y no había salido de casa. Y de eso hacía una semana - Al menos come un poco…

- No tengo hambre - dijo ella, de espaldas, mientras colocaba sus patas encima de sus ojos.

- Pero Sakura… ¿Por qué tienes este comportamiento? Llevas así toda una semana. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Puedes confiar en mí - cariñosamente le puso una pata en el hombro.

- Papá… - la joven loba no pudo más y se lanzó a los "brazos" de su padre, llorando - No es justo papá…

- Vamos, tranquila - la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente - Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

- Papá… ya… ya no volveré a verle… - sollozó - después de lo que pasó no podré verle… - se hundió de nuevo en el pecho de su padre.

- ¿Te refieres… al joven Li? - la miró - ¿Tanto te importa ese lobo? - le dijo con dulzura, sabiendo ya cual sería su respuesta.

- Sí papá… porque yo… yo le quiero - dijo entre sollozos.

- No llores… tranquila - la abrazó - "Tenía que habérmelo imaginado" - pensó - "Ese comportamiento del otro día… su tristeza poco antes de emigrar… esas veces que se quedaba dormida antes de que fuera de noche…" Dime, hija, ¿os estuvisteis viendo por las noches?

- Sí… - hipó un poco - algunas noches…

- ¿Quieres contármelo?

Después de que Sakura dejara de llorar, le contó a su padre las noches que pasaban juntos, lo bien que se lo pasaban, como se intercambiaban sus conocimientos de magia, entrenamientos… todo. Incluso le contó lo sucedido dos días antes, el reencuentro, la pelea contra Eriol por celos (al contarlo entendió el porqué de ese ataque), y lo feliz que había sido el día anterior. Cuando terminó volvió a lloriquear. Fujitaka se entristeció mucho. Su única hija, siendo tan joven, había sufrido y estaba sufriendo por amor y por una absurda pelea. "¿Por qué no podía haber paz entre los dos clanes?"- se preguntaron los dos.

* * *

Hacía una semana que Shaoran no salía de su casa para nada. Sus hermanas y Meiling estaban muy preocupadas por él, puesto que no comía y bebía lo mínimo. Su madre, aunque seguía enfadada con él, empezaba a preocuparse al verle cada día más delgado y con menos fuerzas. Al fin y al cabo era su hijo, y el único varón de la casa. Él, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en su amada, deseando verla, aunque sólo fuera una vez en la vida, e intentó de todas las maneras de irse, pero Rubi y Spinel, fieles a su madre, le prohibían la huida. Esa misma mañana, Ilean Li hizo salir a Shaoran (vigilado en todo momento). Delante de su casa había una loba joven como él, una auténtica belleza de color miel y ojos canela.

- Hijo, te presento a Fengmí Tién Da (significa "miel dulce" en chino).

- Es un honor - sonrió la loba pestañeando femeninamente. Shaoran, al mirarla, pensó que si seguía así se le caerían los párpados al suelo (xDD).

- Igualmente - dijo él intentando ser amable. La verdad es que estaba cabreado de mala manera, sabía que algo tramaba su madre al presentársela, y esa loba no le interesaba nada si era lo que se imaginaba.

- Ella será tu futura pareja - miró a su hijo esperando verlo sonreír, o por lo menos animarse un poco. Pensó que una pareja lo haría más feliz, pero se equivocó.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo sorprendido - ¡¿Has dicho mi futura pareja?!

- Sí, es una joven muy hermosa y educada, ideal para ti.

- ¡NO! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡No pienso casarme con ella! - se quedaron todos con la boca abierta. Shaoran miró a la joven que parecía querer llorar - Perdona Fengmí, no es que no seas hermosa, y no dudo que eres muy educada, pero yo estoy enamorado de otra.

- Claro… te entiendo - dijo ella intentando no ponerse a llorar. La verdad es que siempre se había sentido atraída por él, desde que lo vio como un cachorro.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! - su madre no podía creérselo… ¡estaba rechazando a la pretendiente que le había escogido! - ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú a decidir en mi vida?! - le dijo en el mismo tono.

- ¡Soy tu madre!

- ¡Pero no eres yo para decidir lo que quiero o no!

- Vuelve a tu habitación, jovencito… - había sido derrotada, por mucho que dijera, Shaoran no parecía cambiar de opinión. Shaoran obedeció esa orden y entró en su casa con la mirada furiosa.

- Siempre decidiendo mi vida desde que era un cachorro… estoy harto - murmuró para sí mientras se tumbaba - Ojalá estuviera lejos de aquí, en algún lugar donde pudiera decidir yo lo que quisiera… con Sakura - se puso melancólico y empezó a recordar ese día inolvidable junto a ella - Un momento…- recordó algo - Ojalá aún lo piense… - se levantó y salió de la casa.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Espinel le paró el paso en la entrada - Recuerda que no te puedes ir.

- ¿Tampoco puedo ir a beber agua en el río? - dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y bajando una oreja hacia delante.

- Si eso es lo que quieres - dijo Rubi, que estaba al lado de Espinel - nosotros vendremos contigo.

Shaoran, si bien hizo un claro gesto de desagrado, no lo impidió. Dejó que lo escoltaran para no tener problemas con su madre, consideró que por hoy ya se habían "picado" lo suficiente, y si no daba más problemas no le pondrían una mayor escolta y no tendría tantos problemas para realizar su plan. Fue hasta el río y bebió mucho (hombre después de hacer el tonto más de una semana negándose a beberla no me extraña) e incluso se bañó. Luego se tumbó al sol para secarse y, finalmente, apareció a quién quería encontrar. Se levantó y se acercó como quien no dice a cosa, mientras que los guardianes, sentados, no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

- ¡Hola Meiling!

- ¡Shaoran! O.o! ¿Has salido de tu casa? ¿Por tu propio pié?

- ^^U Sí, tenía algo de sed - sonrió.

- O_O! ¡No es posible, estás sonriendo!

- ^^UU ¿Tan raro me he portado estos días?

- No sé qué decirte… - la miró sorprendida - No estarás tramando algo, ¿Verdad?

- Cómo me conoces - sonrió - Sí que tramo algo, algo que para realizarlo necesito tu ayuda.

- Pero Shaoran…

- Meiling, por favor, tú eres mi mejor amiga… - puso ojos tristes.

- U_U ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

- Escucha… - empezó a susurrarle al oído lo que debía hacer.

Ya entrada la medianoche, Espinel y Rubi vigilaban la entrada a la casa Li, como solían hacer todas las noches, cuando vieron como un arbusto cercano se movía.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - amenazó Espinel, poniéndose en guardia.

- "Espero que esto funcione… o se me caerá el pelo" - pensó Meiling moviendo los arbustos más fuertemente.

- Sal de ahí, quién quiera que seas - Espinel y Rubi se acercaron un poco, la loba con cierto temor.

- "Un poco más… un poco más…" - Meiling estaba impaciente y movía de nuevo los arbustos - "¡Ahora!" - en cuanto los dos guardianes quedaron a unos 2 metros de ella, salió corriendo.

- ¡Detente! - los otros dos, al ver esa sombra, empezaron a perseguirla.

- Gracias Meiling… muchas gracias - susurró Shaoran saliendo cuidadosamente de su casa y empezando a correr en dirección contraria.

Espinel y Rubi persiguieron a la sombra hasta llegar a una parte del bosque tan oscura que no la supieron distinguir. Meiling, por su parte, al llegar allí se escondió detrás de un árbol y poco a poco se fue alejando de ellos para que no la olieran o la escucharan. Finalmente empezó a correr hacia su casa mientras los otros dos volvían a la suya. De mientras, Shaoran ya había abandonado los terrenos de su clan.

* * *

Sakura no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir. Algo la inquietaba por dentro y no sabía el qué, pero presentía que algo pasaría. Harta de dar vueltas sin remedio, se levantó y salió a la puerta de su casa.

- ¿A dónde vas, Sakura? - Kero, junto con Yue, hacían vigía.

- No puedo dormir, quería salir y tomar un poco el aire - empezó a andar y vio como los guardianes le seguían. Se paró y se giró hacia ellos - Me gustaría estar sola, por favor.

- Pero no puedes salir sin nuestra vigilancia - le dijo Kero.

- Es por tu propia seguridad - dijo Yue - No queremos que te pase nada.

- Lo sé, lo entiendo perfectamente - suspiró.

Estiró las patas para desentumecerse los músculos y miró las estrellas. Brillaban más que nunca combinando perfectamente con la luna llena. Sakura sacudió un poco la cabeza para sacar de entre su pelo la cinta con la estrella, que brillaba tanto o más que las que estaban en el cielo. Algunos lobos del clan aullaban a la luna. Sakura reconoció las voces de Eriol y Tomoyo, que cantaban juntos una tradicional melodía amorosa (que nunca era la misma pero bueno, es una forma de decirlo :P). También reconoció a Yamazaki y a Chiharu, a Rika con un lobo bastante más grande que ella, llamado Terada. Incluso le pareció oír a Naoko cantando con un lobo de voz fantasmal. Y ella estaba allá, sola…

Aulló. Dio un primer aullido sentada y luego hizo "su" pose.

- Buenas noches - Fujitaka saludó a los guardianes desde la puerta, acercándose a ellos.

- Buenas noches, señor - hicieron una reverencia, y Fujitaka miró a Sakura, que no lo había visto ni oído y seguía aullando.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - Kero también la miró - Está tan triste… - suspiró.

- Son cosas del corazón, Keroberos - se adelantó a ellos, que se quedaron alejados, hasta ponerse al lado de su hija - Aúllas igual que tu madre - le dijo en un tono tranquilo y suave.

- ¡Papá! - Sakura le miró sorprendida pero sin poder quitar la tristeza de su rostro - ¿De verdad? - sonrió bajando las orejas.

- ^^ Sí, eres su viva imagen - sonrió sentándose a su lado - Perdona que te haya interrumpido.

- No pasa nada - sonrió - Tampoco hacía nada especial…

- Te desahogabas - su hija le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza - Sólo tu mirada delata tu tristeza… aunque ahora parece no ser tan fuerte.

- Sí, gracias por escucharme papá - se dieron un "abrazo".

- Ya sabes que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti - le dijo él después de darle un beso en la frente. Se quedaron mirando las estrellas, oyendo a los demás aullar…

Poco después, Sakura oyó un aullido. Un aullido largo y "fuerte", por decirlo de alguna manera. Un aullido familiar… muy familiar… la joven loba se levantó de golpe, escuchando. Su padre la miró, parecía que su hija estaba nerviosa.

- Papá… - dijo la chica sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar de frente - ¡Papá es él!

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió - ¿Estás segura?

- Sí… - agudizó el oído - dio un par de aullidos cortos que fueron respondidos - ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Estoy segurísima! - un poco a lo lejos, vieron a un lobo salir de entre los árboles, oculto por la noche y del cual sólo veían su silueta - Shaoran… - Sakura dio un paso adelante, pero entonces se giró hacia su padre, con mirada triste e indecisa y las orejas bajadas - Papá…

- … - Fujitaka se había quedado mudo temporalmente, delante suyo tenía un gran dilema… se dio cuenta de que ella quería irse pero no quería dejar a su familia, y él no quería perder a su hija, pero también quería que fuera feliz - Sakura… - vio que unas lágrimas brillaban en los verdes ojos de su hija - Ve con él.

- Pe… pero yo no sé… que…

- Este sitio siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti… me gustaría que te quedaras aquí con él, pero lo mejor es que los dos huyáis de los territorios de los dos clanes… por vuestra propia seguridad.

- ¡Papá! - llorando, se lanzó a sus brazos - Te echaré mucho de menos…

- Y yo a ti - unas lágrimas rebeldes se le escaparon por sus mejillas - Hay decisiones dolorosas… pero estoy seguro que es lo que tu corazón desea - le sonrió - Sé feliz, hija.

- Gracias, padre - dio media vuelta, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y empezó a correr (¡buaaaaaaa qué bonito me ha quedado! Snif… qué triste… ¡-¡).

Shaoran estaba nervioso. Sakura no estaba sola cuando la vio (era fácil de reconocer porque era una silueta gris clarito), alguien estaba con ella. Así que se quedó escondido entre los árboles. Quizás ella no podía irse… ¿Y si también estaba tan vigilada como él? No había caído en eso… No pudo pensar mucho porque, de pronto, algo cayó encima de él.

- ¡Shaoran!

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Sakura!

- ¡Oh, Shaoran! - se abrazaron tiernamente - ¿Pero cómo es que has venido?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos? ¿Estarías dispuesta a huir conmigo? - ella, como respuesta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fregó a él.

- Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo… no sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos…

- Vámonos antes de que nos descubran.

Los dos echaron a correr sin un rumbo fijo, hasta quedar lejos de los dos clanes. Después de encontrar un bonito lugar para dormir, se tumbaron uno al lado del otro y se contaron como habían pasado esos días mientras se iban dando cariñosos besitos.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? - Sakura le miró.

- No lo sé… Ahora que lo pienso esto es una locura… tú no deberías pasar por esto. Me gustaría darte lo mejor del mundo, pero… - no logró terminar porque ella le besó.

- No me importa en absoluto lo que tengamos… si estamos juntos.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la autora (no sé de qué se extrañan ^-^ ¡muahahaha! :D):

Uola! Realmente este fic no lo iba a poner porque es tan diferente… pensé que era una tontería de fic y que se reirían de él… pero gracias a mi mami Maica (Khari ^^), a Silverstar y a la loca Marina lo hice… gracias a sus ánimos me hicieron entender que es un buen fic ;_; Snif… gracias chicas… bueno se lo dedico a ellas, a Sandy (hablando con ella me decidí a ponerlo :D), a mis amigas de siempre ^^ y a esas personas que me dejan reviews en mis fics y me escriben (que no son pocas ^^U).

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a las ya mencionadas personas por sus ánimos y sus mails ;) GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN! ^X^

Si les ha gustado el fic háganmelo saber con reviews y con mails porque si es aceptado (pobrecito aún está "débil") pondré la continuación. Sí, sí, he dicho la continuación (el día que la termine, claro, y si el fic es aceptado ^^). Así pues… háganme saber que les pareció!

Por cierto tengo cierta imagen de unos lobos que coinciden (más o menos no todos) con los protagonistas… aunque no todos por eso me costó decidir quien era quien :D Si les interesa la imagen con los nombre háganmelo saber también con los reviews o los mails (soy yo o me repito? :P Lo siento).

Bueno ahora sí, me despido y doy las gracias a la gente que me deje reviews ^_^ Atte!

Kina ^_^ (Kina_chan Saku ^_-)

* * *

Notas 2:

He reeditado un poco el fic, que había cosas que al subir al ff no salían. También quisiera aclarar que este fanfic está completo, no tiene capítulo siguiente XD pero estoy trabajando en una continuación que espero publicar pronto. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic lobuno ^^

Por cierto! Las imágenes a las que hago referencia en la nota anterior ya no las tengo T.T pero estoy dibujando a los personajes jijiji. En cuanto los tenga lo haré saber!


End file.
